Futari wa Precure: Chrysehdye
by TriMinakami
Summary: Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka were simply normal students from Verone Acadmey. Their only special talents were Nagisa's lacrosse skills and Honoka's intelligence. However, when two fairies- Mepple and Mipple- turn them into Pretty Cures, they must now help protect the world from darkness. (Chapters written on different possible perspectives.) (NagiHono, Ch.5 released.)
1. Chapter 1

"Nagisa!"

Honestly, she was kind of expecting that shout. There was no way nobody would eventually depend on her, right? "Leave it to me!" the girl-in-topic exclaimed, jumping into the air as she held the lacrosse stick tightly in her hands. The onlooking students squealed as she did so- her team was definitely going to win, right? Yes, sir. They will win. Her pale orange hair fluttered in the air as she prepared to land a smack against the rubber ball. "Aaaaaaand go!"

The ball went past a defender's head, and the keeper leapt for the ball.

She missed.

Squeals and cheers of joy echoed loudly, almost painfully to Nagisa's ears. "A-aahh, so loud..." she grunted, although smiling at her success.

One student ran up to her. "That was great, Nagisa!"

Another one did the same. "We did it!"

Nagisa smirked, looking at their disappointed opponents. "Heh, we're not finished yet though." she responded, the others nodding excitedly. _Misumi Nagisa, a popular lacrosse team member. I, am, justice!_ she thought proudly in her head.

Meanwhile, in a building from the same school, Honoka scratched her long, dark-blue hair before grabbing an experiment tube. The other students stared at her curiously. "Hey, um, Honoka? What experiment is next?" one asked her.

She smiled. "Well," she began, "if you mix these two liquids, they will freeze immediately!" she said. The others watched in awe as she poured the two liquids off their tubes, mixing them together into a beaker. Smoke began appearing from the beaker, and before any of them could say anything, it seemed to 'explode'.

The same student who asked her about the experiment coughed as she and the others began fluttering the smoke away from their faces. "H-Hono..." she coughed again, before trying harder to get the smoke away. "Honoka... that was dangerous..."

Honoka smiled, however, and showed them the beaker. "See? It worked!" she smiled. "All frozen!" The substance inside had completely frozen- the color of dark blue, just like her hair. The others gasped in surprise- it actually worked! The bluenette giggled at their reactions. _Yukishiro Honoka, a normal student into books and science!_ she described herself in her head, as if preparing for some kind of introduction in case some super-elite scientist recruited her or something.

As evening came towards school, both sides laughed as they chatted with each other. The lacrosse team walked towards the changing room, to change, while they happily discussed their victory. Honoka waved by to her fellow scientist-like classmates, took out a book, and started reading it while walking through the public breezeway towards the school entrance.

The two sides didn't seem to notice each other- and as Nagisa and Honoka passed by each other, they had no thoughts or ideas about how their lives were going to change, not even a bit moment of hesitation or funny sixth sense feeling.

_**Not. At. All.**_

* * *

Verone Academy Girls' Junior High School. This was the exact name of the school buildings that both of them resided in. The boys' building would be around the opposite of around here, but let's not mind that for now. Nagisa walked in the mixed crowds of other students, as she held on proudly to her lacrosse stick. "Nagisa~" one student greeted her from behind.

Nagisa turned around and smiled. "_Ohayou,_ Shiho!"

"Mornin'!" Shiho replied. Another student walked up to Nagisa.

"_Ohayou_, Nagisa!"

Nagisa smiled and turned again. "_Ohayou_, Rina."

Shiho suddenly smiled. "Neh neh neh, did you see yesterday's shooting stars?" she asked.

The pale-orange haired girl stared at her. "Huh?

Rina nodded, however, much to Nagisa's confusion. "I did!" she replied. "It was great and beautiful, right?"

"Really?" Nagisa asked.

Her friend nodded again. "There seems to have been a lot of them lately... for some reason." she added, rolling her eyes with a smile.

Shiho gleefully squealed to herself. "I did plenty of wishing!" she exclaimed.

Nagisa sweat-dropped. "I had no idea..."

Her friends smiled mischievously at her, but then Rina made a serious expression. "But they say that shooting stars are bad omens, you know." she informed. Nagisa stared at her curiously, as if to question her what she meant, but Honoka noticed them and smiled.

"That's not actually true." the dark-bluenette told them happily. As the three noticed her, they felt a bit tense.

"Eh... Yukishiro-san?" Rina said, unable to remember if that was the correct name or not. Lucky for her, it was.

Honoka nodded. "Shooting stars are actually small meteors from outer space. They're attracted by Earth's gravity!" she gracefully explained to the three. "Due to friction and their altitude of 100 kilometers, they glow and leave trails of light in the sky. That's why in the past, people make wishes based on this phenomenon." Honoka smiled at the three. "Isn't it better to think of it like that instead of ill omens?"

The three girls in front of her gave a surprised intake of breath, amazed by her intelligence. (Somewhat.)

The bluenette giggled and waved her hand. "Well, see you girls later!" she said as she headed for her class.

Nagisa stared, shocked. "Whoa... does she, like, know everything?" she asked. Shiho shrugged while Rina turned to her.

"You were in a different class during the first year, so you might not know." she began. "Yukishiro-san was apparently called the '_Queen of Knowledge_'."

"Queen of Knowledge?"

Shiho suddenly gasped, as if remembering something. "Hey, by the way! Did you hear?" she asked. "Yukishiro is extremely popular with the boys, and recently, Nakajima-kun from the Kendo Club actually confessed to her!" Shiho exclaimed.

Rina gasped. "Ehhh? Really?" she then sighed, depressed. "He was just my type, too..." the girl muttered.

Nagisa did a short amazed intake of breath. "Wow, I wish I could tabulate her..." she muttered, feeling a little jealous somewhat.

Her two friends smirked at her, and leaned towards her. "_Emulate_!" they corrected.

She laughed sheepishly. "Hahaha, uh, yeah... emulate. Yeah." She opened her locker, and three letters fell out- love letters.

Shiho laughed. "Hey, hey! Even you get love letters, eh?" she smiled.

The orange-haired girl laughed nervously, before noticing that they were all from girls. "...umm." she tried to make them just leave the topic, but Rina laughed upon seeing the neat handwriting on the '_Dear..._' part.

"They're all from girls!" she exclaimed. "You seem to be popular with the girls, Nagisa..." she smirked slyly. "Perhaps, are you lesbian?" she teased.

Turning a bit red, Nagisa flushed her face and looked away. "S-shut up..."

* * *

"Misumi!" the teacher called. "Misumi Nagisa!"

Nagisa smiled, however, not from having the class' attention on her due to having been called to solve a math problem. She smiled due to a dream she was having... yes, the young girl was sleeping. Everyone stared at her, while the teacher continued calling her name.

Rina poked her back. "Oi, oi... wake up, Nagisa..."

The girl opened her eyes and she stared. "...good morning!"

"_It's almost lunch!_" the teacher screamed, before calming down. He pointed a chalk to the board- an equation, those deadly fearsome bastards you see in school. "Can you try solving this problem?" he asked. The said equation on the board was _x - 7 = 19 + x_.

Nagisa's expression remained frozen. "U-uhhh..." she stuttered, before thinking hard. _Man, this sucks!_ she told herself in her mind, to which she responded. _Well, yeah, NO DUH YOU DUMBNUT. I hate studying..._ she groaned again, mentally._  
_

"Now, c'mon, what's wrong, Misumi?" the teacher asked. "You're a second year, you should be able to solve this already!"

_B-but to make me solve it so suddenly..._ Nagisa thought.

Honoka suddenly stood up. "Sensei." she said. "That problem is unsolvable." she informed.

The teacher stared at her. "Yukishiro? Are you saying that this problem," he pointed to the equation, "is too hard for Misumi?"

"_Ouch..._" Nagisa murmured, causing Shiho and Rina to sweat-drop. "_But he's right, you know..._" she added quietly.

Honoka shook her head. "That equation leads to the strange result of _0 = 26_." As she said that, the teacher raised his head in confusion. The students began staring at him. "Shouldn't you have written _19 + x_ as _19 - x_?" she asked. The teacher, dumbfounded, stared at the board in shock. "Because if _that_ were the case, then the answer would be _x = 13_."

He bowed in apology. "It seems you're right, Yukishiro... I'll be more careful in the future." he said.

Honoka shook her head. "It's okay."

Nagisa was left standing there, staring in curiosity at her, ignoring the cries of her teacher telling her to sit down already.

* * *

"Yukishiro-san!"

Honoka paused, looking back at the door to her class. Students were walking out, enjoying the lunch break, and there came Nagisa, who smiled at her. "_Hai?_ What is it, Misumi-san?"

Nagisa scratched her head sheepishly. "About back then..." she mused. "...thank you very much."

Staring at her, Honoka giggled and smiled at her innocently. "It's alright. It was my pleasure~" she responded, then continued walking off to wherever she was heading.

The pale-orange haired girl was left standing there, a bit stunned by Honoka's smile. She was more amazed by how kind she was, however.

* * *

"Hey, I have an idea!" Shiho exclaimed.

Rina stared at her, as if this was impossible. "Heh!? What, what?"

Shiho smirked. "When the class representatives election comes up, let's elect Nagisa and Yukishiro-san!" she said as she brought her fist up.

The taller girl nodded with understanding. "I see! With Yukishiro-san being popular with boys and Nagisa being popular with girls, they fit together as a combination! Great idea, Shiho!"

"See? See!?"

Nagisa sweat-dropped. "N-no way!" she exclaimed, catching their attention. "I'm not that kind of person..." she mused.

"Ehhh?" Rina and Shiho both sighed. "But I think it's a good idea though..." they said in unison.

Nagisa promptly ignored them with a sad smile on her face, before looking with a surprised expression at a specific boy outside the train. She could've sworn she felt her heart skip a beat or two, but then again, doesn't that happen all the time to girls who end up in some main story? She decided to just continue staring.

* * *

"I'm home..."

"Welcome home!"

Nagisa sighed, throwing the three love letters onto her desk. She threw her bag at the revolving chair and her lacrosse stick somewhere near there, then just slumped her body onto her bed. "Ah..." she mused. "...being popular with girls is useless." Suddenly blushing at the words of Rina, she shook her head. "I mean, it's not like I'm lesbian or anything..." then she sighed again, longer this time. "I wish boys would admire me instead."

Glittering sounds came from her window, which was exactly what she noticed. The girl got up and went onto her balcony, surprised at the sky.

"Shooting... stars?" she whispered. Suddenly remembering about Shiho 'making wishes', she screamed. "I've got to make wishes too! Um, I wish for a great boyfriend, and slim legs, and the chance to buy lots of fancy clothes, and to eat tons of chocolate cake, and this, and that, and... eh?" she opened her eyes, shocked at what she was seeing. One shining shooting star was heading towards her. "Ehhhh!? _No way!_"

The mysterious ball of light went past her ducked head, crashing into different aspects of her room as she screamed in pure confusion. It then crashed into her face, causing her to collapse to the ground and for the ball of light to explode into weird glowing cards- along with a weird mobile-like device, left in the middle of the cards.

Nagisa blinked. "What... the heck?" she asked herself. Grabbing her lacrosse stick, she slowly tiptoed towards her bed and turned to the device. "...what is this...?" she asked. She began poking it.

The device suddenly shook, and opened exactly like a mobile phone... except that there was this exceptionally cute fairy-like face on where it was supposed to be a touchpad. "_Mepo~!_" it screamed.

"Eeeehhh!?" Nagisa screamed, before staring at it with some fear and confusion.

The thing stared at her. "...who are you, _mepo?_" it asked.

She screamed again, before collecting herself. "It, it... it _talked!_ In Japanese, too!"

The thing smiled. "You're a _girl_, _mepo?_"

Nagisa took her lacrosse stick, she flailed it around, disgusted. "Ahhh! Don't come closer!" she yelled, as the thing floated closer to her.

The thing stopped and smiled. "I'll be in your care, _mepo~_"

She blinked. "...huh!?"

"_Siiiiis, Mom is asking what's going on!_"

Nagisa suddenly smiled. Here's a chance to show this to someone! Her little brother Ryouta is coming... time to bust this thing!

Whatever it is.

She opened the doors and stared at him with an equally-creeped out face as his, when he yelped at her face almost crashing into his. "...w-what?" Ryouta asked.

"Okay, okay... Ryouta." Nagisa said, composing herself. "I'm about to show you something weird."

Ryouta peeked into her room. "...ehhh? No fair, you bought a cell phone?"

Nagisa shook her head. "No, no! It's not a cell phone! There's some weird thing inside that can talk!"

Ryouta picked up the phone and held it to his ear. "...I hear nothin'."

He threw it over to her, to which the girl caught it, equally confused. "Eh? But... but, I heard something... I just know it." she said.

Her little brother laughed. "You must be day-dreaming, sis." he said, walking out the room.

Grunting, she pushed out her feet and tripped him, with a smirk.

* * *

In a different place, around Honoka's, she was walking towards her house when she heard the sounds of her dog barking. "...Chuutaro?" she asked. The dog came rushing to her as she entered the garden, to which it licked her face happily. "Hehehe, what's wrong?" she asked, but received no response. The dog ran away from her towards something. She cocked her head in confusion. "Chuutaro?"

As she followed her dog, her grandma from inside called out to her. "Have you returned, Honoka?"

"Ah, um, I'm back, _obaa-chama!_" she called back, then went back to her issue with the dog. She walked towards the storage shed and entered it, seeing as her Chuutaro was barking at it for some reason. Suddenly, she noticed Chuutaro entering and glaring at a weird glowing 'package'. Curious, Honoka walked to it. "...Chuutaro? What is this?" she asked.

Chuutaro simply glared at it again, as if suspicious of it.

Honoka decided to open it and stared in curiosity. There was that same mysterious device, along with a book. "I wonder what this is..." she mused to herself.

The device opened up, suddenly, and without warning it talked. "_Mipo~!_"

Honoka stared. "...are you... a _new unidentified creature!?_" she asked, fascinated.

The thing stared at her. "A... a what, _mipo?_"

She squealed, and the two soon turned themselves into some weird talk that Chuutaro the dog had no idea what it was about.

* * *

"Hurry, _mepo!_" the thing, known as Mepple, exclaimed.

Nagisa raised an eyebrow in frustration, before staring at the ANGELLAND theme park (or whatever you call it.) "It looks like it's closing, though."

Mepple shook his... umm, shook himself. Not his head. "But, but I'm sure I felt something from around here, _mepo..._" he mused, as the two of them entered through ANGELLAND. "I'm sure I felt something different from Mipple, _mepo..._"

The pale-orange-haired girl stared at him as she ran. "What do you mean, 'something'?"

Immediately, the two felt a strange existence near them. They stopped. "_This is the end of the road for you, __**ojou-san**._" a voice said. They stared as a weird caped man, with a weird face that seemed to be associated with make-up(?) or something, jumped down from the sky and landed in front of them. "I've been searching for you." he smiled.

"W-who are _you?_" Nagisa asked, holding her lacrosse stick (with Mepple on it) tightly.

The man laughed. "I am known as _**Pissard**_." he raised his hand, smiling casually. "I've come to take that from you."

Mepple grunted. "Run for it, _mepo!_"

"Right on it!" Nagisa replied, turning around to run. She started running, but immediately, Pissard arrived in front of her again. "A-ahh!" she turned around to run again.

"Do _not_ give me any trouble." Pissard said, sounding a bit annoyed, and grabbed for her. He clutched onto her collar, causing the girl to accidentally let Mepple fly into the sky from her lacrosse stick, and threw the girl behind him onto the ground. "It's _mine_ now."

"O-ow..." Nagisa grunted, landing on her butt and back behind him. "M-Mepple!"

The thing in question screamed. "_W-waaaah! My eyes are spinning, mepo!_"

Pissard leapt towards him and grabbed the phone-like device, the fairy screaming. "Where is the stone?" he asked.

"_Misumi-san!_"

Nagisa, shocked to hear and know this voice, turned around to see Honoka. "Yukishiro-san!?" she exclaimed. She did another shock stunt when she saw what was in Honoka's hands- another of those devices, with another fairy presumably that 'Mipple' thing that Mepple had been talking about.

"Mepple!" Mipple shouted.

Following her, Mepple screamed, "Mipple!"

Nagisa squinted. "Y-Yukishiro-san, what's going on!?"

Honoka stared at her, tired. "I, I don't know... this weird creature lead me here!"

"Y-you too?"

Mipple shook in Honoka's hands. "We... we have to get back Mepple, _mipo!_"

Pissard laughed as the two girls looked at him, glaring dangerously. "Ahahaha! Well, well..." he mused with a smile. "The other ******* has shown up as well." he smiled. The two girls raised their eyebrows, confused at why he paused a bit- they were unable to hear something, they were sure, but what? "This saves me the trouble of finding you pesky ********, nice." Then, he extended a hand. "Hand that one over too."

Mipple screamed. "N-no! Honoka! Don't let him get me, _mipo!_" she screamed.

Paralyzed, Honoka found herself unable to move. "...!"

Deciding to do something about this, the pale-orange haired girl let out a cry of war and smacked her lacrosses stick against Pissard's hand. "_Hyyyaaaaaah!_"

"K-kuh!" the villain made a noise as he accidentally let go of Mepple.

"_Waaaah... my eyes are spinning again, mepo!_" Mepple screamed.

Nagisa and Honoka, finding their courage again, ran towards Mepple and caught him. "Mepple!" Nagisa called.

Mepple smiled weakly. "T-thank you, _mepo..._"

Pissard, pissed off (Get it? Pissard is pissed off! PISSARD, PISSED, see!? Ah, nevermind.) "Stupid pesky ********, how dare you!?" he screamed in rage. "Playtime is over!"

"W-what's he saying?" Honoka asked, but objects around them begun floating to the villain's power. "W-what? But, that's not possible! According to science-"

She was rudely interrupted when Nagisa screamed in denial. "Hehhh!? But, n-no way! How could this be!?"

"You ******** can go die!" Pissard screamed, causing the floating objects to be thrown towards them. "Now!"

The two girls ran their separate ways, dodging anything they can. Eventually, one wooden bench knocked close to Nagisa, but managed to actually scrape her cheeks. "O-oooowww! I, I can't take this!" she screamed, as drops of blood slowly emerged on her wound.

"H-help me!" Honoka pleaded, rocks banging onto her back.

Mepple grunted as Nagisa kept running around in circles. "You two, transform now, _mepo!_"

"T-transform!?" Honoka asked.

The pale-orange head stopped running and glared at Mepple. "Now's not the time for jokes, seriously!"

He shook his head. "Take out the Precure Cards, _mepo!_"

Nagisa gasped. "Cards!?" She reached into her pocket and took out the cards that were once glowing golden inside her room before she met Mepple. "These?"

"Yeah, _mepo!_"

Honoka stared, uncertain, at her own set of cards. "But there are so many..."

Mipple shook. "Honoka! Choose the Queen Card, _mipo!_"

The two grabbed one. "T-this must be it!" Nagisa smiled, determined to live. "Now, what!?"

Honoka stared at the device- a slash mark tat could fit a card slashing against it. "...slash the card, right?"

"Yeah! Here, _mepo!_" Mepple said.

Both of them nodded and slashed the cards in the same moment, at the correct area.

Bright light shone upon them, and they screamed into the air with their hands raised, "_Dual Aurora Wave!_"

"Wait, what the hell did I just say!?" Nagisa asked herself. Honoka was about to respond, when suddenly, they were stripped naked by something and begun transforming. (No, not into monsters, obviously.)

* * *

The pale-orange haired girl had no idea what was going on. One moment, they were shouting some weird ridiculous thing, and the next moment, both her and Honoka were wearing some weird combat-maid clothes or something. "Emissary of Light! _**Cure****Black!**_" she said, posing.

Honoka landed on the ground and glared at Pissard. "Emissary of Light! _**Cure White!**_"

The two enhanced their pose together and smiled. "_Futari wa... Precure!_" they exclaimed together.

Pissard stared, shocked. "D-damn, you stupid Precures..." he muttered, the two now able to hear te word 'Precure'.

"Hey, wait, what the hell were we just saying!?" Cure Black screamed again. "Cure Black? Cure White!? What the-"

Cure White silenced her by pointing (but instead, pointing at Pissard). "Servant of the Dark Power..."

Seeing no choice to receive an explanation, Cure Black joined in. "Return to the darkness from which you came!"

Pissard scowled, jumping at them. "Be quiet!"

The girls jumped out of the way, only to surprisingly land on the roof of one of ANGELLAND's attraction. "W-whoa! We really flew!" Cure White exclaimed.

"What's going on!?" Cure Black screamed.

Mepple smiled. "This is the power of Precures, _mepo!_" he explained. "They are-"

"_Above you, mipo!_" Mipple screamed.

Pissard laughed. "DIE!" He kicked at them, but the two dodged.

Nagisa jumped back at him, trying to punch him, but the villain grabbed her and punched her in the face, throwing her off the roof. "M-Misumi-san!" Cure White screamed, joining in and attacking Pissard. He dodged them and blocked them, and just as he was about to punch her, Cure Black jumped back onto the roof and attacked him.

In frustration, the villain kicked her on the waist.

"K-kyaaah!" she screamed.

"Musumi-san!" Cure White called again. She kicked twice, one of which was blocked before Pissard finally got hit in the face. "L-let her go!"

He released Cure Black, scowling. As she still floated, he grabbed onto her leg and spun her. "Take this, you bratty Precure!" Pissard screamed, throwing her towards a metal pole.

"Yukishiro-san!" Cure Black called, worried. She sighed in relief as Cure White landed on her feet after reflecting from the metal pole, however. "Phew."

"I'm okay~" Cure White replied.

Frustrated, Cure Black ran towards Pissard and grabbed him, sending both of them plummeting onto some giant-coffee-cups attraction of ANGELLAND's park. "Stop it!" she screamed, Pissard trying to get her off.

The two crashed into some giant cups, smoke enveloping everywhere.

Cure White's eyes widened. "M-Musumi-san!" she screamed. "Are you okay!?" the Precure asked, waiting for a response.

"...I'm alright... I think."

She smiled and saw a figure walking towards her. It was Cure Black, but she was injured with wounds and a few drops of blood spilling from the cut on her cheek- from before the transformation, when the wooden bench scraped across her cheek. "T-take it easy, Musumi-san..."

Pissard grunted, surprising them both. "Damn you little brats!" he jumped up to the skull on the welcome-gate of ANGELLAND. "_Raging spirits of the heavens!_" he called. "_**Zakenna!**_" He grinned smugly. "_Heart of darkness, make them understand the horror of Dark Power!_"

Cure Black stared in awe and shock. "W-what the...?"

Black smog engulfed ANGELLAND and transformed into a shadow of ANGELLAND, soon morphing into a creepy spiritual being. "_ZZZAKENNAAA..._" It then went into a roller-coaster, turning it into a serpentine/dragon and flying into the air. "_ZAKENNA!_"

"Y-you've got to be kidding me!" Cure Black exclaimed.

"Misumi-san!" Cure White said. "We have to defeat that, or else-"

The Zakenna made what seemed like an arrogant smirk. Its eyes shot out beams that barely touched Cure Black's legs, the two jumping away with one injured.

"D-damn!" Cure Black cursed.

Cure White saw this and went to her aid. "Musumi-san! Hang in there!"

The Zakenna prepared another beam, to which Cure Black widened her eyes. "No! Yukishiro-san!" she jumped, despite the injured leg, and pushed her out of the way. Its red beam pierced against Cure Black, unable to go through her current form- but burned her skin greatly. "S-shiYAAAAAH!" she screamed in pain.

"N-no, Musumi-san!" Cure White was worried, and caught the Precure in her arms. "I, I'm sorry!"

Cure Black got up again. "It's, alright! I can keep going..." she grunted.

The two saw the Zakenna heading towards them, and dodged (although Cure Black more slowly) as the Zakenna crashed into the place they had just been standing at. It got up and threw its wheels, armored with spikes. "_ZAKENNA!_"

Cure Black managed to dodge one, and after Cure White dodged a second one, a third one was heading towards her.

"Yukishiro-san!" Cure Black shouted, running to her and reflecting away the spiked wheel. "Are you okay?"

"_H-hai_, thanks to you, Misumi-san!"

The two then realized, however, that the Zakenna was right in front of them. "_ZAKENNA..._" it roared, hunger and sadistic eyes taking over as it glared lustfully at the two.

"Oh no... that's it!" Mepple exclaimed. "Both of you, hold hands, _mepo!_"

"Huh?" Cure Black gasped. "Now!?" Although one couldn't really see it because of the current situation, she seemed hesitant and was blushing a bit.

Mipple shook against Cure White's skirt- she was, along with Mepple, a phone attached to their dresses. "Just do it, _mipo!_"

They nodded, determined to finish this monster for now, and held each other's hand.

"_**Black**** Thunder!**_" Cure Black began.

"_**White Thunder!**_" Cure White added. The two raised their hands, lightning of their own respective colors that the two shouted landing on their palms. "_Our beautiful souls..._" Cure White muttered.

"_...shall crush your evil heart!_" Cure Black finished.

Together, the two raised their hands towards the Zakenna. "_**Precure Marble Screw!**_"

The black-and-white beam spiraled together towards the roller-coaster-monster, and as it stared curiously at the approaching light, the lightning and the monster crashed against each other. Smoke approached again, this time from the destruction of the monster, and a bunch of black star-creatures dropped down onto the two Precures.

"_I'm sorry..._" they all muttered. "_I'm sorry... I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I'M SORRY..._"

"W-what are these!?" Cure Black shrieked, hiding behind the other Cure.

Cure White giggled. "I don't know, but..." she realized something. "...it's... over?"

"Huh." Cure Black looked around. "...and that weird person?" she asked. "Where is he?"

* * *

Pissard glared at the two from high above, scowling. "...what is the meaning of this?" he asked himself.

Unable to find any answers for now, he disappeared.

* * *

"Mipple!" Mepple cheered, turning into a weird chubby... fairy thing?

"Mepple!" Mipple did the same.

The two girls stared in shock as they rejoiced around each other. "W-what kind of creature are those!?" Honoka, no longer in her Precure form, squealed in curiosity. "New unidentified creatures to report!"

"I, I don't know and I'm not so sure about that..." Nagisa sweat-dropped; also back in her normal form. Coughing, she gained the fairies' attention. "I don't mean to interrupt, but _what the heck is going on here!?_"

Mepple laughed. "You two have been given the powers of a Precure, _mepo!_"

"Precure?" Honoka mused.

"Oh yeah..." Nagisa dropped her head in shame. "I think I remembered saying something silly about that..."

Mipple smiled. "From now on," she began, "we will all fight together with you as the emissaries of light, _mipo~_"

"_Fight!?_" Nagisa shrieked. "Don't decide things on your own!"

Ignoring her, Mepple raised his hand and claimed, "We'll also be in your care, _mepo!_"

"Let's help each other, _mipo~_"

Nagisa clutched onto her hair out of frustration.

Giggling, Honoka sighed. "But it does sound interesting...

The orange head sweat-dropped. "H-huh? But then..." she paled, realizing that Honoka actually supported this. "...you want to help them!?"

The bluenette nodded, much to her friend's disappointment. "I can't just leave them, you know~" She gasped. "Misumi-san, you're still bleeding!"

Nagisa touched her right cheek, and winced. "A-ah, the wound's still there... damn."

Honoka smiled. "It's okay, I have a band-aid with me." She took one out, (**"Why did she bring that anyways?"** Nagisa asked herself mentally.), and placed it on Nagisa's wound around her right cheek. "There, all fixed!"

Although she found herself blushing for no reason, Nagisa shook the heat off and rubbed over the band-aid. "Ah... _a-arigatou_, Yukishiro-san." she said, bowing. "I need to go home now... Mom's probably wondering where I went, thanks to _someone._" she directed that last word at Mepple, causing him to sheepishly laugh.

"Hai, I understand." Honoka waved. "See you tomorrow, Misumi-san~"

The two went their own ways.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nishizawa-san..." the girl read the name from the board. Another girl went to write the name on the board. The previous girl continued, "Yukishiro-san." The other girl wrote the name on the board again.

Nagisa was lost in her thoughts, in the meantime, as she wondered about the events of yesterday. Besides, she was too busy running to train stations and the school this morning to actually think about that. _Let's see... a strange light fell into my room yesterday._ She nodded to herself. _It made me go the ANGELLAND theme park, and Yukishiro seemed to have encountered the same thing as I did._ She nodded. _A weird kabuki weirdo attacked us and had a roller coaster try to fire eye-lazer beams at us._ Another nod. _And then... suddenly, we transformed into magical fighting girls._ She sighed.

Honoka seemed to have noticed this, but paid it no mind. They weren't busy studying now, were they? Just doing pure, innocent, elections... yep. _Absolutely nothing can go wrong. Nothing._

The orange-haired girl sighed to herself. _Who **was** that kabuki wannabe?_ she wondered. _What was that creature who made us transform?__ And finally..._ she winced. _Does Yukishiro-san remember anything from yesterday at all? Or was yesterday night just a dream...?_ She sighed yet again.

Everyone suddenly clapped happily, and she looked around. "Huh? Whah?"

The teacher, this time a woman, smiled. "The results are in." she announced. "Yukishiro-san has been elected as the representative for the 2nd Year Sakura Class." she proudly informed.

Honoka stood up and bowed down. "_Yoroshiku onegaimasu~_" she said happily, although a bit red from all the clapping and cheering.

Nagisa, for now, decided to just clap along with her classmates.

After everything had cheered down, the teacher smiled. "Now then..." she looked around, finally preying onto the hopeful Nagisa much to her disdain. "Nagisa, please read the following passage on pg72." she said with a smile.

The girl nodded, standing up. "Right, umm..." she squinted her eyes, before sighing in relief. This was going to be easy, she was sure. "_My friend's name is Tamishiki. I call him Tami-san. We are good friends, but we like different things. Tami-san likes sports, and I like flowers. Even if we like different things, we are still good friends with each other._" She coughed a bit before continuing. "_When I think of Tami-san, I think of him as a flower. Tami-san is just like a chrysanthemum, and I love chrysanthemums._"

"_Oi, oi~!_"

Nagisa continued. "_And then, Tami-san said, 'Oi, oi~!' and..._ hah?" she paused when the entire class minus the teacher exploded into laughter and giggles. "Wait, _what!?_"

The teacher looked up from her book upon hearing laughter, curious as to what was going on.

"_Oi, oi~!_" that voice again. Nagisa gritted her teeth and looked at her bag- that damn Mepple! "It's him...!" she whispered to herself.

The teacher cocked her head at her. "What's the matter, Misumi-san?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

Nagisa paled. "Oh, um, it's nothing..." she sweat-dropped and looked at Honoka for help.

"...?" the bluenette curiously looked back, unsure as to what Nagisa was asking her to help.

She sighed. "Anyways, um... I'll continue. _And then Tami-san said-_"

Mepple shook again, this time a bit frustrated. "_Oi, oi, oi~!_"

"Misumi-san..." the teacher said, musing as to what she should do to her.

Regardless, things would _not_ end up well for our poor orange-haired girl.

Immediately, however, when the bell rang moments later, Nagisa grabbed her bag and ran out the class. Everyone stared at the cloud trails left by the orange-haired girl. "Huhh... that girl's fast." Rina muttered with a sly grin.

Nagisa ran out the school building and hid behind the wall, grabbing the device that Mepple transformed into. "Oi, oi! What did you want during class?" she asked, annoyed.

Mepple made a tempting (in terms of I-want-to-kill-him) whiny face, muttering, "I'm hungry, mepo..." he told her. "Nagisa, gimme something to eat..."

The girl drooped down, landing no her knees. "Are you kidding me!? I'm not your wife, _or_ your friend!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, then please, Nagisa-sama!" Mepple happily asked. The girl stared at him, wondering what was wrong with his brain. "Then, Nagisa-onee-sama~?" Again, no response. "Princess Nagisaaaaaaa!"

"Shut upppppp!" Nagisa retorted, shaking Mepple around.

The fairy whimpered. "Ehhhh, but if I don't eat, I'll die..." He pushed himself a bit towards Nagisa. "And if that happens... _I'll haunt you from my grave, mepo~_"

"Oh, hush." the girl said.

"I'll stop, so feed me, mepo!"

Nagisa sighed. "But I don't have any food with me." she muttered.

Mepple smiled. "Use the card, mepo~" The girl gave him a blank stare. "If you don't, I can't eat, mepo~"

Curiously, Nagisa grabbed the set of Precure cards from her bag. She looked. "Which one?" she asked.

"Omupu, mepo~"

She cocked her head. "Omupu?" she looked at the set of cards in her hands. "...this one?" Nagisa asked, picking one out. Mepple shook his head with a 'mepo'. Grabbing another one, Nagisa showed it to him. Another negative. She picked a third card, and when Mepple shook his head again, she groaned. "This is stupid... then, this one!?" she took one out.

Mepple smiled. "That one! That's Omupu, mepo!"

"Oh...?" Nagisa stared at the card. _This is Omupu? Huh..._ She shrugged and slashed the card.

She would later witness the hilarious selfishness of Mepple.

* * *

_Pissard kneeled on his legs. "I have found the two that have escaped from the Garden of Light." he informed to the darkness._

_The auras mixed with the black smogs, brown stains occasionally smearing around the auras and smogs and disappearing. In the midst of darkness, two bright red eyes opened themselves. "**I see.**" it growled. Annoyed, the place shook as its chains, capturing its body from arms to legs to head, its barely visible and extremely pitch black face scowled at him. "**Yet you still do not have the remaining Prism Stones with you. Why is that...**" it gave a piercing glare to Pissard, "**...Pissard?**"_

_He swallowed. "Th-that's because, I met with some unexpected interferences. They claim to be Pr-"_

_"**I do NOT want to hear excuses!**" the colossal being's voice bellowed against the villain. "**The Prism Stones... we already have five of them in our possession.**"_

_"Y-yes, but-"_

_It shot another piercing glare, sending chills to the villain. "**Pissard.**" it began. "**Your mission is to take away the remaining two Prism Stones from the fairies that ran away with each. You understand, right, that I need them for my survival?**"_

_Pissard stuttered, but nevertheless went back to kneeling. "Yes, I understand, my lord."_

_"**To survive, I need to power of the Prism Stones... all of them. And then, I shall become immortal.**" the giant colossal laughed. "**My **Dark Zone** shall cover up the entire universe... and all shall be under our command.**" Taking in Pissard's frightened-yet-amazed expression, it chuckled. "**Go, Pizzard... I trust in you. FOR OUR FUTURE!**"_

_Gaining courage again, Pissard nodded and saluted, his back straight. "Yes, my lord!"_

_The two of them laughed evilly for quite some time, before Pissard left to accomplish his mission..._

...or so he thought, but he couldn't find those... 'Precures' at all. Honestly, he didn't think they would exist- he actually blurted it out and called those girls Precures before they even transformed. But he knew that they had to be one of those legendary Precures, those warriors who defeats evil and saves the world. Pissard couldn't remember when he had heard about those brave magical girls, he only remembered hearing it from the Garden of Light, but from what he secretly knew they used to exist many years ago. What happened to them, however, is a mystery- but why they are returning now, is the question.

He had tried to find them and get the fairies, but... where the hell are they!? He stood on top of a building, staring down at the hundreds of humans walking amongst the streets. "...what _is_ this... power?" he asked himself, expecting no answers. "They're weak and pitiful individually, but together... the power is everywhere. That's not all." he analyzed further. "There's lots of mixture of happiness and sorrow... and anger and frustration. It's like... a weird explosion of fiery power." he smirked. "It seems like I can give my lord Dark King a nice gift..." Pissard told himself.

* * *

Nagisa looked at the weird... experiment thing in front of her. What was it going to do? Build more experiments, or some kind of poisonous gas? That'd be... creepy. Like, no, really.

She looked up upon seeing Honoka walk into the class with her science coat. "Hmm? Oh, Yukishiro-san!" she smiled, before glancing curiously at the experiment. "Did you make this?"

The bluenette nodded. "_Hai._ This is my proud accomplishment." she explained. As Nagisa cooed in interest, she giggled. "Please watch for a little, okay?" She took a cup of sugar and poured it into a beaker on the experiment. "If you pour this sugar water..." the two observed, and Nagisa flew back in surprise when steam erupted. "It's alright, Misumi-san~" she reassured, and together the two watched for the results. Honoka smiled upon a candy falling down on the tray. "See? A candy was made!"

Nagisa was flabbergasted. "G-getting so excited over a piece of candy...?"

The bluenette nodded and pouted. "You say it's just one candy, but..." she began, but the materials began shaking. "A-ah! Get down!" Nagisa nodded and ducked behind a desk, to which the experiment exploded. Honoka sighed. "Ah, I have to rebuild it again..."

"A-again!?" Nagisa shrieked at that word.

* * *

Heading towards the elevator, Shiho laughed. "But still, I kinda wished Nagisa was chosen~" she sad playfully, scratching her head. Rina laughed along with her.

"True, true... those two make a great pair." Rina said.

Shiho suddenly struck a pose. "Boy Magnet, Yukishiro-san!"

Rina went along with her. "Girl Magnet, Nagisa!"

"We are the Lovey-Dovey Magnetizers!"

As everybody stared at them and shrugged, the two bursted out laughing in the middle of the building. They wiped their tears.

"Man, I bet they'd make a great team fighting off some kind of evil love-hogger." Shiho hypothesized.

Rina patted her on the head. "Yeah, I bet they will."

They finally reached the elevator, and along with some other people, they stood and wait. "..." the two remained silent.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped. They looked out the window and saw that they haven't even reached their destination yet. (They knew the height level of the floor they were supposed to reach.) "H-huh?" Rina froze. "Is this elevator... broken?"

One man banged on the door. "Help! Help! Let us out, we're stuck!" he panicked.

As the others began screaming, Rina and Shiho stared outside the window with uncertainty.

* * *

"You had something to tell me, right?" Honoka asked.

Nagisa nodded, and smiled sadly. "It's just..." she sighed. "I just don't want to do this anymore." she explained. "You know..."

"The stuff from yesterday?"

"Mmhm." she smiled and looked away. "Even if I told my mom and dad, they probably won't believe me." the orange-haired girl looked at the sleeping Mepple. "I just, you know, can't take care of Mepple forever."

Honoka walked over to the window. "...I see." she replied, a tone of sadness hinted from her voice.

Nagisa raised her head. "Y-Yukishiro-san?" she asked. "...a-are you saying that-"

"In my opinion, this is a gift from fate." Honoka explained, interrupting her. Before Nagisa could say anything, she turned around and smiled. "I'm not saying that we have to join together to save the world, but... it just sounds interesting!"

Nagisa clutched onto her head. "I don't understand you at all!" she screamed, somewhat frustrated. "We almost died! Next time a monster showed up, I bet that-"

"Bet that what?" Honoka asked, frowning. Nagisa froze, unsure of what to say. The bluenette grabbed the piece of candy she had made from the experiment and pushed it gently into the lacrosse-player's mouth, surprising her. "Do you not like working with me?" she asked, curious with disappointment.

"N-no, I meant, um..." Nagisa turned red, albeit unsure of why so. "Umm, uhh..." her head was spinning with confusion. The piece of candy was still in her mouth, and she had no idea if it was safe to swallow it- not like she cared anyways at the moment.

At that moment, thankfully to Nagisa, a soccer ball crashed into the window. She grabbed it and went to the window, forgetting what had just happened to her not long ago. "_Mou_, it's the guys from the Soccer Club!"

Honoka let the girl ran outside the building to confront the Soccer Club, chuckling to herself. Upon seeing Nagisa suddenly soften in front of one of the boys, she turned curious. "...where did that threatening attitude go?" the bluenette asked herself.

* * *

Nearby, on top of the building with the two students trapped in the elevator, Pissard smirked. "Very good, Zakenna." he said to the monster next to him- a Zakenna that had possessed a vacuum cleaner. It was now sucking air and electricity into its stomach. As Pissard laughed, he grinned and walked somewhere else. "Now, Zakenna..."

* * *

Mipple yawned as she woke up. "_Ohayou_, Honoka!" she exclaimed happily.

The bluenette returned the laughter, although she sweat-dropped. "Um, but it's already afternoon though..."

"Hehhh!?" the fairy screamed. "How long have I been asleep, mipo!?"

"A long time."

Mipple panicked while Honoka laughed.

After calming down, Mipple smiled. "Hey, hey, Honoka!" she began talking. "Do you want to hear about where I came fro- umm, Honoka?" she paused, sweat-dropping.

Honoka's eyes were glittering with fascination, and the bluenette in topic nodded eagerly as she closed up to Mipple. "Yes, of course! This could help me in identifying what creature you are, scientifically!" she squealed.

"...umm, okay, mipo..." Mipple coughed. "The place I come from is called the _Garden of Light_, mipo."

Honoka stared. "Garden of Light?" she asked herself. "I wonder what forest that is..." she prepared to open her textbook's maps, but Mipple shook her head.

"No, no, it's not in this world, mipo." she smiled. "In the Garden of Light, flowers were always blooming!" the fairy said, her eyes fascinated as well. "The people there had bravery, hope and justice in their hearts... it was a very beautiful place, naturally _and_ socially!" Mipple exclaimed. "Everyone was living extremely happily... until one day, dark evil appeared from nowhere and started taking over the Garden of Light."

"T-that's horrible!" Honoka said.

Mipple nodded. "They came from the _Dark Zone_." she explained. "Our Queen and elders were afraid of being consumed by the Dark Zone. Thus they gave the Prism Stones to me, the Princess of Hope!" the fairy proudly said. "Aaaand also Mepple, the chosen hero, so we could escape... mipo."

Honoka cocked. "Prism Stone?"

Mipple nodded again. "The stones of life. Both of us fairies have one, mipo."

"Honoka?"

The two stuttered, and Mipple hid as a device. Honoka turned around. "W-whaaat is it, _obaa-chama_?" she asked.

The frail lady smiled. "Honoka, who were you talking to just now?"

"N-no one..." Honoka lowered her head, nervous. "I was, um... just talking to myself. Yeah." she responded.

"By the way..." her grandma began. "...have you been to the storage shed recently?"

Honoka shook her head. "N-no, no I haven't."

"I see... then there's nothing wrong."

Honoka's grandmother left, and the girl herself was left wondering what that was all about. Something suddenly occurred to her- the storage shed. That was where she met Mipple, wasn't it? She peeked outside and stared on as her grandmother disappeared from her view into the house.

"..." Honoka remained silent, doubting that the grandmother could have anything to do with this Precure business.

* * *

Nagisa ran towards the shelf, finding her shoes. In the mean time, Ryouta walked through the house entrance. "_Tadaima..._" he greeted. Noticing his sister, he frowned. "Sis, you've got to believe me. Outside is a wreck!" Ryouta exclaimed, Nagisa nodding without listening. "All the signals are lost and dysfunctional... huh?"

The girl walked past him, towards the door. She paused when Ryouta grabbed her, though.

"Ehhh, where are you going, onee-chan?" he asked. "Tell me..."

"Shut up!" Nagisa hissed, locking her little brother into a Cobra Twist.

Soon enough, he let her go and she ran towards wherever Mepple was telling her to. "Ah! Yukishiro-san!" she exclaimed upon seeing Honoka rush towards her.

"Misumi-san!" the bluenette shouted. "Something bad is happening, Mipple says-"

"I know!" Nagisa told her. "We need to go defeat whatever is going on."

The two nod to each other and stopped upon seeing a familiar elevator on a tall building. "W-what's the matter, Misumi-san?"

Nagisa pointed up. "S-Shiho, Rina!"

The bluenette looked up and gasped. Both of Nagisa's friends were trapped inside an elevator. "We need to help them!"

The two entered the building and rushed up the stairs. Panicking inside, worried for her friends' safety, Nagisa increased her speed (much to the surprise of Honoka) and kicked the door open. The two went through and gasped at the sight of a familiar face. "Y-you!" Nagisa shrieked.

Pissard laughed. "Well, well... I knew you would show up soon." he mused with a smirk.

Grunting, Nagisa shook her head and ran somewhere else. "I don't have the time to deal with you right now..." she told him.

As Honoka stared at him with uncertainty, Pissard laughed. "But I would really like to deal with _you_, however." He raised his hand, and shouted, "Go, Zakenna!"

The Zakenna turned around and smacked its face across the two girls. They jumped back, but tripped back in the process and landed roughly on the ground. "Ouch... damn, now you're just making me angry!"

Mepple grinned. "Transform now, mepo!"

Nagisa nodded. "Yukishiro-san!" She called out, to which the bluenette nodded.

"Now, slash the cards!"

The two slashed their cards, and immediately, they began transforming again.

Pissard tried to remain steady as the light bursted from under the two girls. He observed carefully as they gained new clothings, and turned into... _Precures_. "...stupid brats." he muttered.

"Emissary of Light," Cure Black introduced, "_**Cure**** Black!**_"

The same went for Honoka. "Emissary of Light, **_Cure White!_**"

"_Futari wa... Precure!_" their voices mixed together as they glared at the Zakenna and Pissard.

"Servant of the Dark Power..."

"Return to the darkness from which you came!"

Pissard mused. "As I thought... it's just like the legend from the Garden of Light." Smiling with arrogance, he raised his hand. "Zakenna, don't hold back! _Crush them!_"

"_**ZAKENNA!**_"

* * *

Rina sighed as she looked at her phone. Of all the things she could do while trapped in the elevator, she decided to start a timer to see how long they would be trapped in an elevator. Although she heard some kind of fighting above, she paid it no attention.

The panicking people, especially the man who was previously banging on the door frantically, had given up any hope by now. They sat near one corner of the elevator room, their heads drooped down.

Shiho placed her ears on the wall of the room. Rina noticed this. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Shhh... something's going on way up there." Shiho told her and the girl tried to listen as well.

"_Emissary of... Black..._"

"_...light... Cure Whi..._"

They raised an eyebrow. Was there some kind of weird superhero show going on? They should know by now that the elevators weren't working, right? ...well, hopefully. The two went back to listening to the noise way upstairs.

"_Misu... I mean, Black..._" one girly voice shouted. "_Go save... and the others..._"

The other girl seemed to gasp. "_But Yuki... um, White... what about..._"

"_I'll... Zakenna off... now!_"

For some reason, the voices felt familiar but Rina and Shiho couldn't place a finger on who they were. They felt the elevator shake and suddenly, a thump above them. Everyone looked up. "...h-hello?" Shiho shouted.

"_Shiho! You're safe!_"

Rina stared at her friend. "...um, do we know you!?"

"_U-uhh... no! I am Cure Black, and-_"

"Please! Save us!" the previous man suddenly exclaimed. "I'm begging you, whoever you are! Please help us!"

The voice seemed to shuffle. "_Umm, I'll try..._"

Suddenly, another voice laughed at Cure Black. "_Do not be foolish, Precure. You cannot save them._" it laughed.

Rina clutched her hands. "H... hey! Who's that, who are you!?" she shouted.

"_You all shall die... painfully._"

The elevator shook, and suddenly began falling. Cure Black and all the passengers in the elevators seemed to scream in fear.

Cure Black began panicking. "_A-ahhh! What should I do!? They're going to die!_"

At the last moment, however, the elevator began slowing down and stopped right at the bottom of the building. Everyone looked around, confused.

"_...a-ah, right! Shiho, Rina, wait right there! I'll get you out!_" Cure Black said as she tried to punch her a hole into the elevator's ceiling.

Shiho shook her head and sighed, however. "Cure Black, go help your friend." she said.

"B-but, you guys are-"

Shiho smiled, to the surprise of Rina. "Cure White is waiting for you, so... go help her destroy whatever the problem is. We'll be fine! Right?" she asked her friend and the other trapped people.

Slowly, Rina nodded. "...she's right, Cure Black. We'll be alright, so go help your friend!"

Cure Black stuttered. "But... but...!"

The panicking man suddenly shouted, "Precure. Precure! _Precure!_" Slowly, he cheered for the two Precures (although there was only one who could hear it), and the others start repeating the same thing.

"_Precure! Precure! Precure!_"

Finally, Cure Black gritted her teeth and smiled. "Alright, trust me!" she jumped up high, then wall-jumped until she reached the top. But not before saying, "I'll coe back to save you guys!"

All of them cheered.

* * *

Cure White wasn't doing so well, however, as the Zakenna's vacuum wire wrapped around her leg. "N-no!" she shrieked, before the Zakenna swung her around. "I- I'm going to throw up..." she muttered, dizzy.

The Zakenna laughed and finally swung it towards the stone wall of the roof's entrance, smacking Cure White's body roughly against it.

"K-kyaah!" she screamed. The wire let her go and she fell to the ground, clutching onto her body. "T-that hurt..."

Pissard returned and laughed. "Too bad, Precure. You are now alone."

Cure White's eyes widened. "No way! Black wouldn't be defeated so easily... right?" she muttered. _Misumi-san..._

The villain laughed again. "Even if she was alive, she'll die soon anyways." He walked over to Cure White and kicked her across the ground. "And soon, you'll join them too." He walked over to the Zakenna. "Zakenna! Finish her!"

"_ZAKENNA!_"

"White, hang in there!" Cure Black shouted, jumping through the door to kick Pissard in the back of his head.

"G-gahh!" he shrieked, jumping away. "You Precure! I thought you had died!"

Cure Black smirked. "Not that easily, though!" She turned to Cure White. "White, we'll defeat these guys first and save them later, okay?" she explained.

Although Cure White wanted the people saved first, she calme down after seeing Cure Black's somewhat lifting smile and agreed. "A-alright." Cure White replied while rubbing her arms.

Cure Black pulled her up by hand and they shut their eyes, hoping for power while the vacuum Zakenna shot a fully charged electric beam at them.

"...?" Cure White looked up. A barrier had somehow formed around the two. "B-Black! Look!"

She opened her eyes and gasped. Cure Black then smiled. "White!"

"...alright!"

The two smirked at the Zakenna, who was still processing in its mind what was going to happen next.

"_**Black Thunder!**_"

"_**White Thunder!**_"

Lightning struck down onto their palms, pitch black and clear white. Energy merged inside the two, warmth filling them up. Cure White gave a piercing glare at the Zakenna.

"Our beautiful souls..." she said.

"...shall crush your evil hearts!" Nagisa finished.

The two raised their hands towards the Zakenna and shrieked, "_**Precure Marble Screw!**_" Like before, black-and-white lightning merged together and struck the vacuum Zakenna.

"_ZAKENNA!_"

Landing one more kick, Cure Black bounced off and rushed to Cure White, the two holding their places not to get blown away. Pissard jumped away to avoid the explosion, while the Zakenna bursted into millions of dark stars that grunted '_I'M SORRY... I'M SORRY..._' over and over.

The two girls then smiled, and decided to go save the trapped elevator people.

Far away, Pissard grunted. "...what is this power?" he mused, before disappearing.

* * *

At the same time, a yellow-haired girl stood near the elevator entrance. Her hair glowing, as the elevator was about to crash down in front of her, she lifted her hands. The elevator slowly came to a stop, gently touching the ground.

At the sound of confusion, the girl walked away. Her eyes immediately changed and she gasped. "Huh? What... what was I doing?" she asked herself, looking around. Upon seeing the elevator's not so severe crash nearby, she became nervous and walked away, hoping that she would not be followed.

* * *

"It was amazing, you know?" Shiho exclaimed. "You should've came with us..."

Rina nodded as Nagisa sighed, rolling her eyes. "We were trapped in this elevator... and suddenly, someone was about to save us when the elevator fell!"

Shiho paled a bit. "I seriously thought we were going to die..." She laughed and patted Nagisa. "But then this awesome person who called herself Cure Black saved us after fighting some weird thing!" she cheered, finally. "She asked all of us to keep her and Cure White's appearance a secret, because she didn't want to be on the news, but... KYAAAAH it was so amazing!"

Her friend just mused. "I wonder who she was..." Rina sighed.

Nagisa sweat-dropped. "H-hey, if we don't hurry, we'll be late." she lied... until something dawned upon all three of time.

"Oh no!" they all shout simultaneously, rushing ahead.

As they passed by Honoka, Nagisa heard her chuckle but paid it no attention.

Honoka could only stare at the trails they left with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

The giant colossal shadow bellowed, causing the entire realm to shake violently. Pissard himself found it hard to stand properly for a while there. "_**How longer must I wait... Pissard?**_" That question was, obviously, directed to the very same villain-in-subject.

That very same villain, standing a long distance in front of the being, shivered. "I... humbly apologize, Dark King, my lord." he said, raising his head. "However, the place where they are is filled with the power of life." The colossal giant remained silent, unresponsive. "I was trying to get that energy for you, my lord."

"_**...and?**_" it finally replied. "_**Where might this 'energy' be?**_"

Pissard stuttered. "A-about that..."

"_**Don't fool around with me!**_" it shouted. Lightning struck against Pissard's back, causing him to wince and collapse onto his knees. Although it gave him a painful damage, he managed to stand up albeit weakly. As blood seemed to seep off his armor and drip to the ground, the being showed no attention to this. "_**You can easily be replaced by any of my other minions, Pissard. Do not forget that.**_"

Shadows from unknown areas began seeping on the ground, crawling towards him with the motion of hungry predators. Pissard winced. "_H-hai_, my Lord. I understand." With nervousness and fear burrowed inside his mind, he gulped. "Next time for sure, without fail!"

* * *

As she followed Rina and Shiho on their way to the school, at the train station, Nagisa had long ago drilled any noise out her thoughts. She was too preoccupied thinking about the events that had happened yesterday. _That weird kabuki-guy attacked us again..._ she mentally explained to herself, slowly so she would be able to understand herself. _And tried to capture Mepple and Mipple, too... what, um, **why** are they being targeted in the first place?_ She sighed. _I don't get this at all..._

Rina and Shiho had long ago stopped walking and stared way behind them, where Nagisa was. "Sheesh, she sure is slow today, huh?" Rina mused.

"Probably thinking about something like boys or girls." Shiho laughed.

Looking up, Nagisa suddenly began thinking about that boy she had saw on the train station- and the one who had kicked the soccer ball into Honoka's room. "Huuh, so he's in the soccer club..."

"Sorry, sorry!"

She raised her head, attention turned away, as she turned to the source of the voice; Fujimura Shougo. "H...huh?"

He waved at her direction. "I'm sorry!" he shouted. "Did I make you wait?"

Nagisa suddenly turned red. "Heh!? M-me!? Umm..." she considered raising her hand and replying, but then something came to her mind. _Wait... why am I blushing? Do I like him that way!?_ She mentally squealed and shook her head, ignoring the fact that for some reason, Fujimura still hasn't even reach close to her yet. _It's probably that fake love at first sight thing... wait! But then, wouldn't Yukishiro-san get jealous? I mean, we **did** just..._ she slapped herself. _W-what am I talking about!? Just because she put candy in my mouth doesn't mean we're girlfriends or going out already! We're just friends, and besides, I'm straight! I'm not lesbian, and she isn't either, right?_ She curiously rubbed her chin. _Hmm..._

Fujimura _finally_ reached her... and ran past her, chatting with his friend. Nagisa, of course, immediately ignored this. _Why am I thinking so much about that event yesterday!? That candy is just a treat, it doesn't mean anything special like girls' love or invitation to sex or anythi-_ She gasped. _W-what!? Why did I think of sex!? Don't tell me that I'm-_

Nagisa ran up to Shiho and Rina, the two confused (but assuming that Nagisa likes Fujimura, for no good reason). "Shiho!" The orange-haired lacrosse player screamed.

"W-what is it, Nagisa!?"

Nagisa pointed to her own cheek. She wanted to say, '_I've turned into a pervert! Slap me now!_', but instead, she just said "Slap me!"

Shiho didn't hesitate to slap her at all, laughing cheerfully with an innocent face.

Rina deadpanned.

* * *

Pissard stood on a building again. (God damn it, Pissard, can't you find something else to stand on for once? For heaven's sake, respect the buildings!) He glared at the humans below, who were walking on the streets The way he stared at them with emotionless eyes reflected the exact style of what he did the previous attempt to find the Precures. (Like, seriously. What is it with you and standing on buildings while staring down at humans!?)

He observed these so-called 'students', analyzing them and comparing them to those pesky Precures' forms before transforming.

"...hohh. That's interesting."

He smirked and flew towards the school that Honoka and Misumi had studied at. He would have to research carefully and prepare to make his way as a spy into the school.

* * *

"And thus this is the itinerary for the field trip next week." Takenouchi Yoshimi-sensei explained with a smile to the class. She dropped it immediately, however. "Ah, that's right... who will be in charge?" she asked herself. "Is anyone volunteering to maintain the field trip next week?" Yoshimi-sensei asked everyone.

Everyone smiled, but from a different reason- they had heard that one of the new teachers arriving tomorrow were going to be cute. Thus, the excitement. "One of them's going to be cute, apparently..."

Nagisa smiled. "Cute, huh?" She rubbed her chin and smiled dreamily. "I can't wait to see what he's like..."

"Misumi-san." Yoshimi-sensei politely called. Nagisa choked on nothing (apparently) and swatted her neck to set everything properly. "Were you listening to what I was saying at all?"

The girl laughed nervously and rubbed her head. "O-of course I was, sensei!"

Yoshimi-sensei smirked evilly and chuckled to herself. "Then, you wouldn't mind taking the job, right?"

Nagisa smiled, still unsure what was going on. "Haaaiiii...iiiiieEEEHHH!?" she stood up, shocked and surprise. "H-how'd it come to _that!?_"

"It's decided, everyone!" Yoshimi-sensei smiled, ignoring the girl's outburst. "Next week's field trip organizer shall be Misumi-san!"

Everyone began clapping for her, causing the girl to blush and bow down respectfully. "Ah, no, it's no problem- WAIT!" she banged her hands on the desk again, frustrated. "Why do I have to do it? Myself!?" she clutched onto her hair.

The teacher mused. "...you're right. It's a bit risky to let Misumi-san of all people do it by herself." she smiled teasingly, causing the class to laugh while Nagisa turned red. "Let's ask someone else to help her..."

"That hurts my feelings, you know..." Nagisa muttered, which went unheard.

Honoka raised her hand. "Sensei, I believe that I can help with this job." she informed with a sincere smile.

Yoshimi-sensei responded to the smile happily, excited. "Alright, Yukishiro-san. This may be hard for you since you just recently became class rep, but I'm sure you can do it!"

"Hehhh!?" Nagisa quietly exclaimed in whisper to herself. She blushed red, thinking about the dirty things she had accidentally thought this morning on her way to school. The girl punched herself and forced herself to forget it.

Honoka nodded, and the entire class save for Nagisa and herself began clapping again.

"Go, Nagisa!"

"You can do it!"

"Don't mess up and ruin Yukishiro-san's effort!"

Nagisa sweatdropped. "Do I seem that hopeless...?"

* * *

"Well then," Rina bent down and put on her shoes, "I should hurry and head home so I can go to the hairdresser."

Shiho excitedly pat her. "Is it to impress that new teacher tomorrow?!" she asked.

Rina nodded.

The other girl squealed. "Like, seriously!? Maybe I should get a new hairstyle as well..." she muttered.

Nagisa sweat-dropped. "Hey now, you guys are getting a bit too excited..."

Suddenly, her bag shook excitedly. "_I sense Mipple, mepo!_" a stuffed voice exclaimed. "_Mipple! Mipple! Where are you, mepo?_"

The three froze, Nagisa paling. Her two friends looked around.

As Honoka walked past without noticing them, her bag shook as well. "_Mepple, I'm here, mipo!_" her bag shook._  
_

Shiho and Rina stared. "...I think I heard a strange voice." Shiho commented.

Rina looked to the bluenette. "Yuikishiro-san, did you hear anything too?"

Honoka faltered. "Um, no... it must be your imagination..."

The two normal girls were persistent, however. "I think I heard it from... you're bag..."

The bluenette paled. "T-that's just a coincidence!" she shouted. The others stared at her, rather surprised. She closed her mouth with huge blush and smiled. "U-Um, I mean... right, Misumi-san? It's just a coincidence, r-right?"

Catching on, Nagisa nodded frantically "Um, yeah! It's just a coincidence!"

Before the two normal girls could ask anything else, Honoka gasped and raised a finger. "Oh yeah, Misumi-san! Let's discuss about the field trip next week, shall we?" she said.

"H-huh?" Nagisa faltered, and immediately remembered about the field trip. "A-ah, yeah! Let's."

"How about we, um, go to my house and discuss our plans for it?"

The orange-haired girl nodded and grabbed her lacrosse stick. "Sorry, you two, I'm gonna head to Yukishiro-san's home now!"

They walked away, leaving the two girls immensely confused. Rina cocked. "Were those two... always that close?"

Shiho shrugged. "Who knows...?"

* * *

"Geez, Meppl!" Nagisa frowned. She certainly hated it when creatures suddenly freeload at her house, especially if they're going to cause trouble... well, not entirely 'hate', but something amongst those lines. "Don't just randomly make noise like that... I thought you were asleep!"

The fairy, now in phone-form, laughed. "I can't stay asleep that long, mepo~" he grinned.

Let's just say that Nagisa was really tempted to throw the phone-like fairy away.

As soon as the two stopped walking, they looked up to Honoka's house. "Ehehe, we've reached here."

Nagisa sputtered. "N-no way!" she dramatically exclaimed. "This... this is your house!?"

Honoka opened the doors, the girl bowing in thanks to her. A dog came running to them both. "I'm home, Chuutaro~"

Nagisa once again stared in awe. "W-whoa, so big... wait, 'Chuutaro'!? A dog!?" She proceeded to shut her mouth so as to not criticize the name. It wasn't that bad anyways, she just found it... meh.

Mepple stared. "That is one creepy thing, mepo."

Chuutaro noticed this. _Oh my Dog, is that a new chewing toy!?_ It seemed to be thinking, at least, that's how it seemed to Mepple. He didn't even know what it was saying, but by guessing, it must have been that. Soon, the dog went up to Nagisa and began licking Mepple's face.

"A-ahh! What are you doing, mepo!? I am the chosen Hero, how dare you!?"

The dog seemed to enjoy licking him. _Chosen Hero, Broken FIFA, whatever._ Mepple imagined the dog saying.

He grunted in response, as he was trapped between the dog's tongue and Nagisa's hand.

A few minutes later, Nagisa found herself inside Honoka's room. "Please wait while I get the tea~" the bluenette told her with a smile.

Nagisa nodded, looking around in awe. "So this is her room, huh..." she muttered, ignoring the way Mepple and Mipple were spinning around like a couple... wait, were they a couple? Not that she'd know, but they act like lovers or something... perhaps they are, was what she had came up with. She noticed a fallen photo. "Oh, what's this?" the orange-haired girl smirked. She picked the photo up. "Maybe it's her boyfriend?"

"Honoka doesn't have a boyfriend." Mipple told her, but this went ignored as the fairy was pretty much still spinning around with her... 'lover'. Whatever Mepple was to her.

Nagisa, before flipping the fallen photo frame to see it, suddenly felt a shiver down her spine. "...I feel like if I see what's on this and it becomes her boyfriend, I'll regret something..." she mused. After a few seconds, she laughed it off. "Ah well!"

The photo was... nevertheless quite confusing. It wasn't of a family member... Nagisa thought. When she saw the photo, she wondered one of the three things;

**1)** Who is this?

**2)** Why is a picture of him in Honoka's room?

**3)** Why am I even wondering who he is?

Obviously, she noticed the text on the photo. "...Dr. Breakstone. Who's 'zat?" she asked, dumbfounded.

Honoka entered the room. "Sorry for the wait." she announced, placing the tea-set onto the floor and taking a seat... on the floor. Nagisa, who had been sitting on Honoka's chair, didn't even consider letting the room's owner sit on that owner's own chair at all. Tch, this girl.

Noticing Mepple and Mipple _still_ cuddling around, Honoka raised an eyebrow. "Hey, why do you guys look like cell phones and then stuffed animals?" she asked. The other girl in the room couldn't have asked it in a better way herself.

Mepple scowled comically. "That's rude. We're not stuffed animals, mepo!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Pissard grinned as he walked out the school. "Tomorrow, I _will_ defeat those blasted Precures." he muttered. "Even if I have to wait one day... I promise you, my Dark lord, I will _not_ let you down." he chuckled evilly to himself.

Suddenly, a teacher crashed into him from behind. Pissard stumbled for a while, and turned around to face the 'assaulter' he had thought it would be.

Yoshimi-sensei fell down backwards, rubbing her hair nervously. "Owww... u-um, I'm very sorry-" she froze upon looking up to see Pissard's face. "..."

Pissard looked down at her, emotionless. "...be careful and look where you're going." he simply tells her, before walking away. _My goals are to destroy the Precure, I can wait for now and not mess around._

As he disappeared from her sight, Yoshimi-sensei couldn't help but turn a bit red despite the confusion. "W-who was... that...?"

* * *

Of course, the teacher was really surprised- even though one-eighth of her consciousness already knew the answer- when that very same man that had captured her heart had came to apple as a teacher's aides. During the morning assembly, she gasped when the last applicant stepped onto the wooden stage. "W-wow, he's quite... handsome..." she blushed, before covering her own mouth and looking around nervously. Hopefully nobody heard what she said...

...sadly for her, the other teachers and the principal _and_ vice-principal were glaring weirdly at her as if she was insane. They shrugged it off, however, and decided not to point it out to Yoshimi-sensei that they _did_ in fact heard it.

As some students began squealing to their friends at his appearance, Pissard looked around in his human form. _They must be in the crowd somewhere..._ he told himself, his sharp blue eyes moving around.

Some students- mostly the ones that weren't interested in this new 'hot guy', as to put in other girls' words- which probably meant no many, since most were totally into this 'hot guy'- felt a bit nervous at his silence. Honoka had a feeling that she knew this person, but... nevermind.

Nagisa, despite her excited nature the previous day to meet him, didn't really care right now and was talking to Shiho. Tch, this rude girl.

"Mr. Kazama..." the vice-principal coughed. "P-please... say something."

Pissard smirked when he finally spotted Nagisa. "...found you." he muttered.

Nagisa noticed this, however, when she looked up for a bit. Although she still cared and was excited, she had to mentally punch her 'bad feeling' side deep inside her mind. "Shiho, I think our eyes just met!" she whispered hurriedly with a smile, knowing very well what her friend would say.

"Eh? Really!?" Shiho replied. "Man, I'm so jealous!"

Nagisa suddenly felt odd as Pissard kept staring at her. _...is there something on my face?_, she wondered.

Pissard simply continued smirking and walked to the line of new applicants already introduced, the smirk which had attracted lots of the girls somehow. "Oh, um, it's over?" The vice-principal gasped. Turning to the crowd of girls, he sighed. "He was just nervous, that's all... don't mind it!" The vice principal then proceeded to laugh it off.

The principal, comparing Pissard to the vice-principal's childhood (since it was the Vice-Principal who suggested that), smirked. "So that's how he was when he was young, huh..."

And Yoshimi-sensei, as expected like most of the girl students, was totally lovestruck by Pissard's human form. "S-so handsome...!"

* * *

Pissard had certainly not expect to have been 'forced' to walk with that woman. That woman who had crashed into him rudely yesterday. Yeah, he certainly didn't see that coming... not that he even cared anyways. I mean, why would he care about that? He's got two Precures to destroy anyways.

"I- um, I am your mentor! Takenouchi Yoshimi!" the woman introduced, blushing and smiling at the same time.

He didn't reply, just like we all expected from our favorite building-stander.

"You could call me Yoshimi if you'd like."

Again, no response.

Yoshimi-sensei kept on blushing, for some reason he didn't know. "This might be destiny that you are I are both teaching at the same school..." she told him her opinions, looking down happily. "T-this is definitely fate."

This time, Pissard sent her a look that she thought was a nervous lovestruck expression. He must've had guessed what she had thought his expression was, because honestly, he didn't know how she mistook his emotionless glare, that was questioning her sanity about 'love and flirting with new teachers', into a nervous lovestruck expression. "..." regardless, he didn't reply.

"...oh, you must be embarrassed~" Yoshimi-sensei squealed as she said that.

Pissard mentally sweat-dropped. _No, no I am not, you crazy human. Get away from me._

The woman laughed shyly.

* * *

Honoka wasn't really sure what to do in this situation. At one problem, the teachers- both Yoshimi-sensei and that new teacher aide- were late. At another problem, Yoshimi-sensei suddenly came and requested Nagisa to go somewhere with her, and both hasn't even returned yet. At yet another problem, that new teacher's aide was really giving her a bad feeling- like she knew that person from somewhere before.

"Misumi-san..." Honoka muttered. "...please be safe."

"What's wrong, mipo?" Mipple asks with a whisper from her bag. Luckily, no one seemed to notice- Mipple seemed to be the more rational and careful one out of the two fairies.

Honoka looked down and, when looking to Nagisa's desk, noticed the girl had left Mepple on the desk. To he dismay, Mepple was trying to float really slowly to Honoka's desk in case someone tried to inspect him, all defenseless on Nagisa's desk. When he left the table, while no one was watching, he immediately rushed the floating so fast it was like supersonic. Honoka sweat-dropped and looked back to Mipple. "It's just that... that new teacher."

Mipple brightened. "Oh, you mean that grey-haired 'hot guy' that your friends have been talking about, mipo?"

The bluenette nodded. "Yeah... I have a feeling that I've seen him somewhere before."

Seeing as Nagisa still hadn't returned yet, Honoka stood up. "I'm going to go check on them." she announced, the class staring towards her.

"Well, tell sensei and Nagisa to hurry up." Rina said, waving her off.

She nodded and ran out the classroom.

Shiho stared at the left-open door. "...they must be real close, huh, for Yukishiro-san to be worried about Nagisa."

Rina laughed. "No way, I think she's more worried about sensei."

Honoka, who was far away from class now, took a turn and went towards the gym. "Better to start with the largest room at school, huh." she muttered, taking another turn. She saw Nagisa standing with Yoshimi-sensei, about to enter, so the bluenette quickly hid herself. "...what're they doing?" she asked herself, before wondering if Nagisa even knew what was happening.

Quietly, she sneaked towards another entrance to the gym- the backside.

After waiting a minute or two, she slightly opened the backdoor to the gym, leaving barley an inch so she could hear and see what was going on.

"Take out the Prism Stone, and give it to me." Kazama, the new teacher's aide, said to Nagisa. The bluenette gasped- no humans should know about the Prism Stones, unless...

"P-Pissard!" Mepple muttered, shaking in Honoka's hands.

The bluenette looked down at him, shocked. "W-what...!?"

"Prism Stone... i-it can't be!" Nagisa shrieked, finally realizing what was happening.

Pissard laughed and jumped behind Nagisa, grabbing onto Yoshimi-sensei, who was still hypnotized. "Well, Precure. Take out the stones, or otherwise she'll get harmed." he laughed, shaking Yoshimi-sensei a bit as if to signal to Nagisa who had the upper hand in this situation. One of his fingers extended its nail, stopping right at her neck.

"S-stop!" Nagisa stuttered. She gritted her teeth- she left Mepple in the classroom. The only hope she had left was for Honoka to come soon, somehow...

"Well then..." Pissard smirked, although he had a feeling that someone was watching. "How about you, Precure?"

At first, Nagisa was confused. The villain looked backwards and smirked, and Nagisa saw a really small gap at the backdoor of the gym. She gasped when it fully opened. "Yukishiro-san!"

"I have what you want right here!" Honoka shouted, raising Mepple and Mipple together.

"E-ehhh!? H-Honoka, don't!" Mepple screamed.

The lacrosse player took this opportunity to run to the teacher. "Yoshimi-sensei!"

Scowling, Pissard shoved the teacher away from her. "Give it up already, Precure." he told Nagisa, shoving her away as well- albeit in another direction.

Honoka ran to them. "Yoshimi-sensei! Please hang in there!" she said, then quickly tossed Mepple to Nagisa. "Misumi-san! Now!"

She nodded.

* * *

Rina walked alongside Shiho, rubbing her chin. "But seriously, they must be having some kind of secret party or something." she mused.

Shiho laughed. "Nah, no way! I bet they're in trouble." she suggested.

"Pfft, Nagisa and Yukishiro-san? In trouble? Yeah, right." Rina replied. "With a girl of brains and a girl of brawns," she began, "there's no way they would lose to anything."

Her friend laughed again. "Yeah, but if they were, I bet those two superheroes will come save them! And we'll get to watch them!"

"Superheroes?"

"Yeah! Cure Black and Cure White, remember?"

The taller girl rubbed her shoulder. "Ah, I'm tired..." she then looked to Shiho. "But, yeah, I guess you have a point."

The two of them headed towards the gym's backdoor. "Ah, I hear some noises from the gym." they said in unison, then laughed quietly before peeking through it.

Both their eyes widened. "W-whoa, what is this?"

A large blast of light was eliminating some kind of... thing, in the gym. And in at one side were two weird-looking girls who seemed to be causing the blast. At the receiving side was that monstrous thing, and behind the monster was a weird kabuki guy?

"Hey, isn't that... Kazama-sensei?" Rina whispered.

"What?" Shiho squinted her eyes. "...nah, of course not! Kazama-sensei looked too handsome this morning to be some kind of weird kabuki actor."

Rina, still somewhat unsure, nodded. The two continued observing this.

When Pissard had collapsed from the damage and was left unconscious, the two girls suddenly decided to run away from the gym to call in help from the other students. It wasn't like they hadn't noticed the unconscious Yoshimi-sensei, after all.

* * *

"Yoshimi-sensei, wake up!" Nagisa shrieked, worried.

As Pissard groaned and rubbed his head, Honoka looked nervously to him. "...Misumi-san, he's awake."

"What?" she glared at the villain.

Pissard blinked. "...Precures?"

"...whatever you want, you've lost. Give up already!" Nagisa said.

Pissard stood up, dusted some... dusts, away, and chuckled. "I'll come get you back for sure, Precures." he told them with a somewhat friendly scowl, before walking over to Yoshimi-sensei. "And as for you..."

"G-get away from... her?" Honoka paused.

As Yoshimi-sensei's eyes opened, she saw Pissard. "Kazama...sensei?"

Pissard handed her a rose. "Forget about me." he whispered loud enough for the three to hear.

"Huh?" they all questioned, before Pissard put a finger to Yoshimi's head. She seemed to collapse again.

"Y-Yoshimi-sensei!" Nagisa shrieked. "W-what did you do to her!?"

He smiled. "Relax. She'll forget me this way." he said, before disappearing into thin air.

"..." although unsure, when Yoshimi-sensei opened her eyes once again within a few seconds, she looked around. "...huh? What am I doing here...?"

The gym's doors opened and the students from their class rushed in. "Yoshimi-sensei!"

"G-girls! What are... what...?"

Nagisa blinked. "What the..."

"Nagisa!" Rina smirked. "I called for the girls to help those girls who called themselves the Pretty Cures fight that weird kabuki guy," she explained, to which Nagisa laughed, (I mean, at least she wasn't the only one who thought he looked like some kind of kabuki actor), "but I guess we were too late. Ah well."

"Kazama... sensei?" Yoshimi-sensei muttered before gasping. "Wait, what am I saying? Who's Kazama?"

Honoka stared at her. "You don't... remember?"

"Remember what?"

Shiho patted Honoka's back. "Ah, Yukishiro-san, maybe you've been falling asleep lately?" she laughed it off. "There's no person named Kazama in this school, no teachers like that!"

Nagisa and Honoka exchanged glances. "...they all forgot about him..." the two seemed to quietly tell themselves at the same time, as if telepathically.

And Mepple and Mipple... were asleep, hidden in their pockets.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are we ready~?" Yoshimi-sensei asked playfully in a sing-song tone.

"Hai, I am ready, sensei." Honoka nodded. Her violet eyes shined with determination- she shall not let her teacher down, as an assistant for the field trip's organizer. Speaking of which...

"Yes, it is impossible!" Nagisa replied in a rather cool way, although that was the exact opposite of what both Yoshimi-sensei and Honoka were expecting.

The said teacher stared at her. "What is?"

The lacrosse player choked on her own saliva and clutched onto her throat. "A-ack! Kha, aakkak, I mean, um, yes! I'm ready."

Honoka chuckled while Yoshimi-sensei sighed. "Misumi-san, you shouldn't daydream like that. You are the field trip organizer after all."

Nagisa sweat-dropped. "Ehehe, hai..." she replied. "...stupid unnatural things..." she whispered to herself, that quote directed towards Mepple hiding inside her bag.

* * *

"**Pissard.**" the voice shook the entire realm. "**I will not allow you to fail any further.**"

"H-hai, my Dark lo-"

"**You have failed to gain the last two Prism Stones too many times now.**" it spoke again. "**If you fail once more, you shall die.**"

Some voices laughed at the villain, and he grunted as sweat-drops poured down his head.

"Poor Pissy." one said specifically staring at him. "If it's too hard for you, just give up, seriously. Like, wouldn't that be for the best?"

Another scowled at Pissard. "I don't know who your enemies are, but," he seemed to smirk, "isn't your level just too low?"

"Kiriya." A third figure said firmly. "Don't go that far." He then turned to Pissard, sightly unnerving him. "You have been given one more chance. I suggest you put your life on the line now."

Pissard scowled and threw his cape. "I'll show you this time..." he muttered through his gritted teeth.

* * *

Honoka sighed as she drooped down against the wall. "This is tiring." she muttered, but then she got up again. "No, no. This isn't the time to slack off, I need to help everyone understand art!" she said, her eyes sparkling up again.

A student, who notably looked like Nagisa, walked up to her. "What's the matter, Yukishiro-san?" she asked.

"Ah, it's nothing, Kashiwada-san..." Honoka replied with a smile. "I was just... tired."

Mayu Kashiwada smiled back and handed her a drink. "Here, you can have this if you are tired."

Nodding in thanks, Honoka grabbed the drink and took a sip. She sighed in relief and stared towards Nagisa's direction, the girl who was fumbling with words to try and explain an artpiece to the other students. Naturally, the orange-haired girl failed miserably.

Mayu stared at Nagisa and then back at Honoka. "...is something wrong, Yukishiro-san?"

"Ah!" Honoka quietly gasped to herself. "I-it's nothing." _Huh? Why am I staring at Nagisa so much these days?_ she asked herself. _It probably couldn't be love, we're both girls... I mean, when I gave her that candy a week ago, I was just playing around. Nothing wrong, right?_ The bluenette shook her head. _No. I can't be thinking about that right now. I've got work to do._

"..." Mayu chuckled to herself.

"H-huh?" Honoka almost gasped, albeit she is quite surprised to see Mayu of all people chuckle at her. "W-what is it, Kashiwada-san?"

Mayu sighed at her almost playfully. "Well, I really respect Nagisa-san... and I think I might possibly like her." she blushed a little bit, which somewhat made Honoka feel... jealous, inside. "However, when I look at how close you two are... maybe she fits well with you~" Mayu stared at Honoka.

Honoka glanced at Mayu, trying to understand what she meant before slowly turning red. "H-h-huh!? W-wha... what!?"

"What is it, Yukishiro-san?" Nagisa asked, walking over to her.

"N-n-nothing!"

She glanced at the bluenette before shrugging her shoulders, walking away.

Mayu chuckled. "In my opinion, I think you like her, Yukishiro-san." she said. The bluenette looked down, trying to hide her red face.

"I, I don't... I'm not..." she mumbled.

"It surprises me a bit that you're not together with her already..." Mayu pouted. "I mean, when I think about it... it looks kinda cute if I draw you two together~"

Honoka immediately got up and ran away, leaving steams of embarrassment behind. "I-I'm sorry!" she shrieked before disappearing.

Mayu stared at the trails of steam she left. "...ah."

"Yukishiro-saaaaan!" Nagisa walked over to Mayu, and upon noticing that Honoka was gone, she looked around. "Aahhh... Mayu, wasn't Yukishiro-san with you not long ago?"

The similar-to-Nagisa nodded somewhat nervously and moved her vision somewhere else, her eyes not wanting to meet Nagisa's. "Well, umm... she kinda ran away somewhere out of embarrassment?"

"Embarrassment?" Nagisa mused. She suddenly nodded, amused at seeing the perfect genius girl Honoka being embarrassed. "Hey, that actually sounds like something that I just can't miss... where'd she go?"

Not bothering to tell her what happened, Mayu pointed towards another room.

"Alright! Thanks... and please explain that sculpture to the others students." Nagisa waved.

"A-ah, wait... ah. She's gone." Mayu sighed.

* * *

"Yukishiro-san?" Nagisa whispered.

Honoka immediately raised her head in surprise. "M-M-Misumi-san!" she shrieked, turning red the moment she remembered what Mayu had said.

Nagisa stared. "...what's the matter? You don't look so well."

The bluenette turned redder than before and covered her face, steam erupting from her head. "N-nothing's wrong! Nothing's wrong at all!"

_Heehhh, Mayu was right... she is embarrassed by something!_ Nagisa smirked to herself. "Well..." she paused. Suddenly, something occurred to her- maybe, maybe... maybe Honoka liked Mayu! Nagisa shook her head. _Nah, no way. If she liked Mayu, it could be either her or me, since we look like each other now..._ "...are you into girls?"

Honoka stared at her, blushing further now.

_Stupidstupidstupid! Why the hell did you ask her that!?_ Nagisa thought mentally. _Now she's going to hate you... wait, why would I care!? We're just friends. Right?_ "A-ahhh, I mean... I was just wondering."

"O-ohh... umm..." She fumbled with her fingers as she tried to say something. "Well... Misumi-san! Uhh, I... the truth is, I-"

As if something was set on interrupting her, the art museum shook itself albeit not too violently. Nagisa rushed towards Honoka and grabbed her before she fell, causing the bluenette to stare into her eyes.

"...umm..." Nagisa stared back, many things racing through her mind.

"...u-uhh..." Honoka tries to think of something to say, but if she wasn't at the maximum amount of red, she had just reached that level just now.

"...hmm." Pissard mutters, staring at the two in a very confusing way as, for some reason, the area the two stood in turned dark and stars began glowing around them.

Nagisa and Honoka both gasped, glaring at him. "A-ah! Hey! Where the hell did you come from!?" Nagisa shrieked. Honestly, she almost had a heart attack.

Honoka, however, realized a different thing. "W-wait, you again!?"

Pissard laughed evilly. "I've come here to finish you two off once and for all, and I find something much more interesting..." he rubs his chin, momentarily causing the two to turn red. "Anyways, while you two were being lovey-dovey with each other... (Which confuses me, because if I researched correctly on humans, to reproduce more of the same kind one male and one female were needed. Humans these days are weird...) I have petrified your friends."

Both Precures gasped. "What!? How dare you..."

"What I want to know is..." Pissard interrupted. "...how were _you_ able to break the petrification curse I placed on you!?" he pointed to Nagisa.

"Huh?"

The villain shrugged. "You were standing in front of a painting with a man and a star. You were scribbling something onto your notepad... and I petrified you. Then you're standing here, about to consumma-"

"_Don't. Finish. That sentence._" Honoka whispered to him.

"..."

Nagisa gasped. "Wait, that must be Mayu!"

"K-Kashiwada-san!?" Honoka asked, the lacross player nodding. "No..."

Pissard laughed again. "Well then! Hand me over the fairies and the Prism Stones, and I shall heal your friends and let you go."

"Oh, Misumi-san. You're still here, I see..." the bald-principal and vice-principal suddenly walked into the room. They noticed Pissard, of course. "...and who might you be?"

The vice-principal patted the principal. "It's alright, Principal. That is just a kabuki cosplayer who has-"

Pissard widened his eyes, emitting black waves that turned the two into stones.

"P-Principal!" Honoka shrieked.

"Oh no!" Nagisa gritted her teeth, and ran with a war cry towards Pissard.

The villain smirked. "I guess I have no choice but to..." he paused when Nagisa leapt back and Honoka prepared to fight. "...summon Zakenna!"

"...oh yeah, he could do that." Nagisa mumbled, jumping back.

"_Heart of darkness, make them understand the horror of the Dark Power!_" he shouted while raising his arms. Dark smog began hovering into the museum, engulfing the paintings and sculptures an armors and all those things you find in art museums. The villain smirked when the two Precures looked around, still in their human forms. "Come."

"H-huh?" Honoka muttered. The two heard clanking from behind- coming from a painting- and they turned around.

A soldier riding on a horse form the painting suddenly galloped out the painting. Both girls made way for him unintentionally, out of surprise.

Two more soldier armors suddenly walked towards the two and raised their swords, pausing there as if to show mercy.

A structure of a mammoth began moving and stopped right in front of the two girls.

"N-no way!" they shrieked at the same time, hugging each other unconsciously. They were cornered in all three ways to run, after all.

"Get them now!"

The two armors brought down their swords. Nagisa and Honoka braced themselves, but the swords clanged onto each armor, and they fell back instead. The mammoth then roared and rushed towards them.

"Look out!" the two seemed to call out to each other, but jump away in opposite directions.

As the horse-riding knight decided to charge at them now, it then crashed into the mammoth the moment it turned around.

"Misumi-san!" Honoka called.

"I got it!" the lacrosse player replies.

Sliding their cards into their respective fairies, they grabbed each other's hands and smiled, nodding in unison. "_Dual Aurora Wave!_"

Their clothes being transformed to their Cure forms, Cure Black smirked at Pissard. "Emissary of Light, **_Cure Black!_**"

Cure White landed besides her. "Emissary of Light, _**Cure White!**_"

"_We are Precures!_"

"Servants of the Dark Power..."

"Return to the darkness from which you came!"

Both Cures grinned. "There's no way you'll defeat us, umm..." Cure Black paused. "...you know, I've never really got to hear his name at all."

"Let's just call him Mr. Kabuki."

Pissard waved his hand. "Like hell you will! Zakenna!"

Part of the spirit exited whatever it had been possessing and entered a painting of the ocean. The part of the painting containing the serpent's tail did not go unnoticed.

"Uh-oh... a Leviathan!?" Cure Black prepared to fight back whatever was going to come out.

Cure White noticed, however, water dripping from the frame. "...no, it's-"

"Drown them!" Pissard interrupted.

Water blasted from the painting, engulfing the two by surprise. Disallowing them to even let out a scream of shock, the water seemed to form an evil smirk that laughed at the two as it swept both Precures away throughout the museum.

* * *

A figure examined secretly from behind a pillar that, for some reason, was not affected by the flood. It seemed to be casting away the water instead of being engulfed by it; neither the Precures, Pissard, nor the Zakenna seemed to notice the cloaked figure at all.

Its voice was not recognizable at all, due to only panting and scribbling down something in a hurry into its note.

"..." when it finished, it seemed to nod in approval and disappeared from existence.

* * *

"Well then," Pissard laughed, "it's time to start the final showdown." Landing a good measure of distance in front of the Precures, the villain opened his eyes wide and summoned mist. "Zakenna, enough. I'll handle the rest."

The Precures hurriedly got up from their current position- Cure Black somehow laying on top of Cure White, the two turning red- and getting into a fighting position. "Don't think about anything fishy, Kabuki!"

He gritted his teeth and brought up some kind of tornado. "I said, shut up!" He shouted with rage. Statues of petrified guests were brought over to the tornado and spun all around, with many possibilities of crashing into something.

"N-no! Stop!" Cure White shouted.

Pissard laughed and ran behind Cure Black. "Try to stop me if you can!" he taunted, proceeding to push Cure Black roughly. He then ran to Cure White and aimed his feet at her. The girl blocked it with her arms, but Pissard had been expecting that, and twisted his leg to make direct contact at her face with his shoes.

"A-ah!" the bluenette screamed.

Seeing his chance, he grabbed Cure White and turned to Cure Black, who was rushing towards him. "Take this, you brat!" he shouted, swinging Cure White by hair against Cure Black. The two were thrown against a wall and collapsed, panting. "Is that all you've got?" Pissard asked, amused. He shook his head, walking over to them and grabbing Cure Black from the neck. "It's a shame, really... I thought you two were much more of a match than this."

"Y-you...!"

He ignored her and thrusted Cure Black up. Charging up his fist, he punched against the Precure's stomach and smashed her against the wall. "Today will be the day I defeat you bratty Precures for eternity!"

Cure White grunted, grabbing Pissard's boot. "S-stop..." she muttered.

"Hnn? What's this?" he smirked. Letting Cure Black go, he threw the orange-haired Precure away and leaned down towards Cure White. "You're trying to get me to stop hurting your friend?"

"P-please..." Cure White nodded.

Pissard laughed at this. "How stupid." he simply told her, stomping his foot down hard on Cure White's right hand. He twisted his boot here and there, making sure to crush everything inside the girl's hand, causing her to let out screams of pain.

"Y-Yukishiro-san!" Cure Black called. "Stop it, you, you... monster!"

The villain shook his head, twisting his foot hard another time. He could hear some cracks from within Cure White's right hand, but even though the thought of even touching it made him want to stop, he didn't stop. He was about to win and earn back the respect he deserved from the others. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked.

Cure White let out tears as she cried. "J-just kill me and... take whatever you want!" she screamed. "L-let Misumi-san go, and the others..." the bluenette begged, suffering from her about-to-be-numb hand.

Cure Black widened her eyes. "Yukishiro-san..." she muttered, before feeling rage swell up inside her. "L-let her go!" she finally screamed, running towards Pissard

"Naive, Precure." Pissard laughed. He raised his foot from Cure White's hand and prepared to kick Cure Black away, but what surprised him was how she dodged it.

"Let... her... go!" the orange-haired fighter finally screamed, punching him off.

"G-gah...ck!" he shrieked. He was sent flying towards a pillar, crushing it to pieces.

Cure Black grabbed Cure White's right hand and inspected it. "I-it's broken... I'm sorry, Yukishiro-san." she said. "I'm really sorry for-"

"It wasn't... your fault..." was the reply she got.

"...can you bear the pain?" Cure Black asked, signalling to her about the upcoming move.

Although not willing to feel more, Cure White nodded nervously. "If it would... end this whole thing, y-yes..."

She grabbed Cure White's broken hand and grasped it tightly, causing the girl to let out a small cry of pain. Ignoring it, they charged up their power.

"**_Black Thunder!_**"

"_**W-White**** Thunder!**_"

The two raised their other free hands and summoned lightning to their palms.

"Our b-beautiful souls..." Cure White muttered.

"...shall crush your evil heart!" Cure Black finished.

Pissard frowned, the tornado of petrified sculptures swirling in front of him. "F-fools! If you fire now," he explained, "then you'll hit the sculptures inside the tornado as well!"

They ignored him and raised their hands towards him. "_**Precure Marble Screw!**_"

The villain gasped as the tornado broke apart, letting the sculptures land safely (somehow) on the ground. He flew up, trying to dodge the final attack.

"We won't let you escape!" both Precures shouted together, and with their hearts, they directed the attack towards him.

"N-no, it can't be-!" he paused.

The lightning reached and engulfed his body, and the villain let out a blood-curdling scream of death before vaporizing.

* * *

The ambulance drove away as Nagisa sighed, disappointed. "...it's my fault, it's my fault..." she mused.

Mepple shook from within her bag. "No it's not, mepo!" he exclaimed. "It's not your fault that he was a coward who used the others' lives to weaken you two!" he continued.

"...yeah, thanks..." Nagisa sighed again. "But still."

Honoka had been taken to the hospital after the teacher saw the terribly crushed hand. Pretty much everyone, especially the Principal, was worried about that. So they had her sent to the hospital right after she fainted on the way to the bus.

She sighed over and over. At least everything would return to normal, she hoped, once they get home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kibou nonHikari:** Oooh, I haven't gotten a review on this for quite some time. Thanks. I'll continue now, but it'll be quite slow though.

**sodachex13:** Yeah, I've made it a lot more realistic in the fighting... in fact, perhaps one of you could try guessing what 'Chrysehdye' means? It's not just a random word I made up, but it's also not an actual word... it's disguised~ XD

**Tsukichin:** D'aww, thanks. And yeah, Shiho and Rina are NagiHono shippers~ at some point, later on, however.

* * *

"S-so... is your hand okay now?" Nagisa asked, her hand tightly clutching around her own mobile phone. She had just recently bought it along with Honoka, not long before they had went on their field trip to the museum; not long before Honoka's hand had been crushed by Pissard. Sighing, she worriedly braced herself.

Honoka giggled, although she whimpered a bit from holding her phone with her only other functional hand. "_H-hai, my hand is okay right now... the doctors worked hard to fix it._" her voice replied. "_In a few days, I should be able to use it normally again..._"

Letting out a sigh of relief, Nagisa smiled sadly. "Ah, okay... t-that's great..."

"_See you at school today then?"_

"Of course!"

The phone hung up, and Nagisa let it plop to the ground. It had a possibility of breaking from the impact, but it didn't; not that she cared anyways. Her head had nothing but guilt and worry inside.

Mepple frowned. "Don't be too saddened, mepo." he said. Nagisa glared at him. "If Honoka-san can recover from that incident, then that means everything is fine, right?"

"So you say..." Nagisa gritted through her teeth. Her anger went away immediately, however, when she plopped down to her bed. "...but it's still my fault..."

"Ah, ah, ah. I told you, didn't I, Nagisa, mepo?" the fairy/phone/thing sighed. "It wasn't your fault Pissard decided to stick to cowardly tactics, mepo."

"Right, right..." the lacrosse-player replied, burying her head in a light-pink pillow. "...just let me go back to sleep..." Groaning, Mepple used magic to make his phone/body float up, and he smacked it down on Nagisa's back. The girl let out a yelp of surprise. "W-what are you doi-"

Mepple sighed sarcastically, rolling his eyes. She pouted. "You stayed up all night worrying about Honoka-san, mepo, then you phone her and tell her you'll see her at school, and then you're going to go to sleep? Unbelievable, Nagisa. _Unbelievable, mepo!_" he said with a loud tone, jokingly mocking her.

Nagisa yawned. "W-well, it's not my fault I couldn't sleep... she is my friend after all..."

"Or _is_ she, mepo?"

He was clearly enjoying the red stripes of heat plastering on Nagisa's face.

* * *

Pissard gritted his teeth. "...damn you... damn you all..." he muttered, walking away from the cave. His body glowing white, he warped out of the realm, blocking out the noises of laughter from his other comra-

-no. They were not his comrades. _Are you kidding me? You damned blasphemies... I'll show you how powerful I can be!_ he looked around.

"..." image of the Precures flooded his mind, and he felt more anger rising within. "...those damned Precures..." Although the burns on his body had not fully recovered yet, the silver-haired warrior was no longer bounded by any logic of battles. He shall let his body completely heal no longer, but rather, simply fight against the Precures immediately.

Because, after all...

"_...you will pay._"

* * *

Nagisa growled at Mepple. "Shut it, you dog thing."

"How rude, mepo!" the mascot exclaimed. "To refer to the chosen hero as a dog... you are utterly rude, mepo!" he commented.

Rolling her eyes, the lacrosse-player shook the phone as hard as she could- ultimately causing Mepple to hold in the urge to throw up.

He panted. "B-blueeeghh, a-and this is why... mepo..." he grunted. "...you don't have b-boyfriends, mepo..."

Turning red, Nagisa growled at him again. "I-I said to shut it! Graaaah!" she screamed. Shutting her phone close, she pouted. "Besides... I..." the girl stopped. There was a boy running towards her direction; and she clearly remembered who it was. "...a-ah...ah!"

The boy seemed to be running towards somewhere, and Nagisa had no idea where that place was, but god thank that place.

"H-hello!" she greeted.

Running past her for a few seconds, the boy stopped and turned around. "Uh?" he stared at her. "Do I... know you?"

She was tempted to run away and jump in front of a car, yes, but she was a Precure. She can't just panic now... "U-umm..." she muttered, "..the other day, at school... t-the soccer ball incident..."

Rubbing his chin, the boy ignored a question as to why some people rub their chins when curious (or why he did it himself) and smiled in recognition. "Oh, that other day!" he grinned. The boy winked to Nagisa, causing her to blush more. "Thanks for that." Although he smiled for a short while, he frowned when Nagisa stared at his outfit. "U-uh, something wrong?"

Nagisa blinked. "You have... practice on Sundays too?"

"Ah, that." the boy nodded. "Yeah, we have to practice... for the tournament!" He exclaimed, letting out a somewhat-dramatic pose. "

"O-oh, I see..." Nagisa frowned. "S-sorry for taking your time then, good luck!"

The boy nodded and continued his jog. "Thanks, and bye!"

"G-good bye!"

She sighed, the boy fading away from her view. "...ahhh." The orange-haired girl let out a frustrated scream. She began mumbling to herself. "Why do I feel attracted to him, yet at the same time, not attracted to him, god, why is this so hard on me, god why, why do I feel so weird, why am I so unfocused..."

Mepple popped out of her phone. "Hehehe, you see, mepo?"

"Oh, _'you see?'_, _my ass!_" Nagisa exclaimed, glaring at Mepple with a blush. "I- I told you we're not like that!"

"You never told me anything about him, mepo."

"Graaah! Shut up!"

The two stopped right in front of familiar gates... of a certain Yukishiro's household. Mepple chuckled. "Well, now, just scream out loud and Mipple will come to me, mepo!"

Nagisa frowned. "Even if you say that..." she muttered, looking around. "...this house of hers is... I mean, mansion of hers... is just too huge."

"Don't underestimate the power of love, mepo."

"Power of love, my ass."

Chuutaro suddenly came running out, his tongue flowing, as he jumped towards Nagisa. "A-ahhh!" Mepple screamed. The dog jumped and swiped the mascot down, proceeding to playfully lick its face. "L-let me go, mepo! How dare you treat me like this!?"

Nagisa grinned. "What a powerful legendary hero." she mused, earning a glare from her mascot. Then, she saw Honoka running towards her.

"M-Misumi-san!" Honoka shrieked, her face turning a bit red. Nagisa took immediate notice of the arm cast on her right arm. The bluenette shook her head a bit, and continued her rush. "W-what are you doing here...?"

The lacrosse player frowned. "I'm here because... uh, Mepple was being picky..." she muttered, and then shook her head. "W-wait, I thought Pissard only crushed your hand?"

"..." the bluenette remained silent. "A-about that, umm..."

Mipple suddenly jumped out. "Mepple~"

"Mipple~" Mepple screamed.

The dark atmosphere blown away, as the two mascots hugged each other, Nagisa and Honoka stared at their two fairies. "...ah. There goes the mood." Nagisa muttered.

"...y-yeah." Honoka said.

"Hey, let's go to the park, mepo!" Mepple screamed, snapping the two out of their glares.

"H-huh?"

Mipple giggled. "I'm gonna play with the swing with Mepple, mipo~!"

Honoka frowned. "Umm, sure..." she said.

* * *

Which was exactly where they went. A nearby playgrounds that Mepple and Mipple somehow thought was a 'park'. It was simply those public playgrounds for kids. The two girls sat on a nearby bench, sighing.

Honoka chuckled. "They seem to act perfectly for each other." she commented on the two fairies "I feel a bit jealous..."

"In my opinion, I think it's annoying." Nagisa commented.

The bluenette rolled her eyes as Mepple asked Nagisa who she was calling annoying. Then, raising her head, she turned to the lacrosse-player. "Misumi-san..."

Nagisa stared at her. "Huh?"

"I thought you'd have a boyfriend or something..."

At this, Mepple let out an incredibly mock-filled laugh, to which Nagisa gritted her teeth. "Shut it, you dog thing..." she muttered, and sighed. "Ehh, you asked so directly... I don't have anything like that." the orange-haired girl replied sadly. Honoka's smile seemed to brighten.

"Then we are the same!" the bluenette exclaimed.

Nagisa blinked in surprise. "...Yukishiro-san, you're famous around the boys." she pointed out. "You get lots of love letters."

Honoka stared at her in response. "It's not that much..." she chuckled. "Just one or two every month."

"That's a lot..." the lacrosse-player muttered. Sighing, she relaxed a bit on the bench. "Compared to you, I get love letters from... girls..." the girl said, deadpanning.

The bluenette smiled. "Is that so...?" she muttered. "Then... do you not like receiving love-letters from girls?"

"Eh?" Nagisa blushed a bit. "A-ah, it's not like that, but... umm..." she tried to find something to say, but couldn't think of anything. Her fingers fidgeting together, she scratched her hair frantically. "Ah, I, uh... I just think it'd be more normal if it were from boys!"

"But that proves that you're amazing~" Honoka said, hiding away a split-second frown. Nagisa stared at her questionably. "I'm sure you'll be able to find a great boyfriend one day..."

Chuckling, Nagisa smiled. "D'awww, thanks, Yukishiro-san..."

By now, they had fallen silent awkwardly while looking away. Mepple and Mipple seemed to grin at them, but not saying a word.

"...Misumi-san." Honoka suddenly begna. Nagisa straightened her back in surprise, her face flushed a bit. "...do you have anyone you... like?"

Albeit the slight confusion as to why the genius of her grade would be asking this, Nagisa couldn't help but gave it a thought anyways. "W-well... there is..." she stopped. The images of the boy from before went through her mind. "...actually, n-not really..."

Frowning, Honoka nodded. "Ah, I see... if I had someone I like," she began, "I'd wish for it to be mutual love..." the bluenette finished.

Nagisa nodded, stil confused. "...r-right..."

* * *

"Oh? Have we met before?"

Pissard did not like this one bit. He was searching for the wretched Precures, those damned girls... he had no idea he would run into someone he had possessed in the past, or at least, controlled. He had certainly not expect to run into this woman, known as Takenouchi Yoshimi. Alas, it was the weird creepy teacher who he had made into his puppet during that one time he infiltrated Nagisa's/Honoka's school. He gritted his teeth mentally. "..." Giving no reply, Yoshimi pouted.

She patted his back. "Hey, hey, mister. You shouldn't ignore a lady when she asks you a question, you know?" she lectured.

Slightly sweating, with a bit of nervousness, Pissard looked to another direction. "..." He refused to talk. But one look at his expression would be obvious that it had said, _get away from me_.

Yoshimi, however, was not an ordinary teacher. When curious, all her moral senses and etc. are thrown away immediately. She sighed. "You are rude, mister. And I don't have much time to begin with." she said, looking at her watch. "I need to get going soon, so you better tell me your name fast."

_Then just go, you stupid lady!_ Pissard almost wanted to scream. Sighing, he glanced at her. "No, we haven't met."

"Ah, really? Okay." Yoshimi laughed. "See, you could've just said that in the first place!"

_Fuck no_, he thought to himself as she followed him and talked about random crap he didn't give any shits about.

* * *

The tall man pointed to himself. "My name is Mr. Girl Magnet!" he exclaimed. Together with the fat teen, the two bent down and laughed hysterically.

"Gahahahaa! Nice one, bro!" the fat one, with the red-white cap, exclaimed.

Honoka blushed a bit, feeling humiliated despite having no idea what was so funny. "W-what's so funny!?" she exclaimed, unable to contain her anger (and embarrassment) anymore. Stepping forward, she gave the two teen boys a glare that... didn't scare them off that much.

The two did, however, took a step back in surprise from her. "G-guuchopa.." the tall one muttered.

_Why 'guchopa'_? Nagisa raised an eyebrow. "U-uhh... well, umm, Yukishiro-san, don't mind these type of guys!" she exclaimed, then grabbed the bluenette's arms and began pulling her away. Honoka pouted and weakly flailed, trying to get away so she could teach the two guys a lesson, but she failed as Nagisa was naturally much more powerful than her.

The two guys stared at the girls walking away. "...do you think they're lesbians?" the tall man asked.

The fat man nodded. "Yeah, whoa... I bet the blue one's on top."

"What? Naw, man, the blue one's gotta be the bottom one..."

Honoka promptly got free, walked back to the two men, and kicked them in the nether regions due to somehow having heard them. With a red face, she rushed back to Nagisa and chuckled nervously. "I-it's nothing, Misumi-san~" she reassured.

Shrugging, Nagisa wrapped her arm around Honoka's again and sighed. "Just to make sure you don't go kicking guys in the parts." she muttered.

Whispering an embarrassed 'sorry', Honoka tried to avoid looking at Nagisa's face.

For a moment, the two walked around the city, arm-in-arm, as they tried to find a place to eat.

"Eh... I think I'm feeling a bit hungry." Nagisa commented.

Honoka nodded. "Then... I could eat as well."

Mepple exclaimed from within his owner's pockets, "Good idea, mepo! I'm starting to-"

Rolling her eyes, Nagisa stuffed her hand into her pocket and gave a light punch to Mepple. "Not you."

"Awwww... you're mean, mepo..."

Chuckling, Honoka looked around. "So what would you feel like having?"

Nagisa brightened. "Taiyaki?"

"T-taiyaki?" Honoka flinched. "Uhh..."

"No? Then yakisoba?"

"P-pasta...?"

"Okonomiyaki?"

"...pizza...?"

"How about nabeyaki udon?" Nagisa smiled.

Sweat-dropping, Honoka scratched her head. "D-do you only like food with 'yaki' in its name...?"

Nagisa blinked. "H-huh?" she said. "Umm... no, it's not.. like that..." She replied, rubbing her chin for a while before suddenly smiling. "I got an idea!" Smiling, the lacrosse-player grabbed the bluenette's arm and dragged her all the way to a yellow truck selling food. "Let's have takoyaki!"

"Still 'yaki'..." Honoka whispered to herself.

"Akane-san!" Nagisa called. The woman owning the truck gasped and smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Nagisa!" Akane grinned. "It sure has been a while..." she said, chuckling. "You doing well?"

"Yep" the orange-haired girl responded. "Two orders of takoyaki please."

Akane smirked. "Coming right up..." she said, and started making them. Meanwhile, she saw Honoka staring at her uncomfortably- with what seemed like a jealous pout or something of that sort. Akane held in a laugh. "Oh? What's this, you two are on a date?"

This immediately got them red. Nagisa choked on her saliva and clutched her own throat. "W-wha-Akane-san! Don't j-joke like that!"

Honoka shook her head. "W-we're not on a date! No!"

"Hai, hai. Of course you're not."

* * *

In a couple of minutes later, the two departed and left with content expressions. Honoka chuckled. "That was rather fun." she commented.

Mipple giggled. "Of course it was, mipo~" she began, but suddenly gasped. "A-ah!" she screamed, and hid herself in her phone.

Slightly confused, Honoka looked forward. "A-ah! You!"

Pissard stood tall on a signpost, grinning at her. "Yes, indeed, it was fun." he said. "So fun, feeling that amount of pain and being dissed by your fellow comrades... you have no idea how much I want to rip you Precures to shreds now."

"What do you want!?" the bluenette jumped back, thinking she was prepared to fight.

He let out a laugh. "You know very well what I want, Cure White."

Honoka grunted. Turning around, she took off with a sprint, but Pissard let out another laugh and jumped across the sky. He landed in front of her, causing the girl to take a turn to another path.

"You can keep running, but you won't succeed in escaping." Pissard said. _Other than that stupid bitchy teacher who I've finally gotten away from._ He rolled his eyes, and slowly walked in the direction of Honoka. "Why not just give up now?"

"Never!" Honoka spat back. She took another turn.

Sighing, Pissard jumped onto a wall and kicked his leg out, sending him towards Honoka. He landed right behind her, and as she continued running, he started increasing his pace.

"You are making this tiring for me, you brat." Pissard stated. "Just hand the Prism Stone over to me, and I shall-"

Honoka sent him a glare. "As if I'd let you take over the world!" she exclaimed, and turned towards a construction site with no one present. _Good. No innocent people should be there..._ smiling, Honoka ran deeper into the abandoned area.

Pissard, however, felt a bit confused. "Why trap yourself? Sometime, you Precures really raise a few questions in my mind."

"Shut up!" the bluenette shouted back. She took a turn, and inconveniently reached a wide-spaced deadend. "D-damn..."

The villain laughed as he walked closer to her. "Why not just give up now?" he asked. "If you just hand over what rightfully belongs to us, I'll actually _let_ you off the hook. In fact, you probably don't want anyone else to get hurt, right?" the man continued.

Gritting her teeth, Honoka turned around to face him. "Why must you- ugh..." she groaned. "Why do you try to take what matters dearly to me?"

"That is because-"

She shook her head. "You have no right to do so at all, Pissard!" the girl interrupted him. "This world is peaceful and quiet, and you and your group are trying to ruin the peace for what- your own selfishness!" she said. "Naturally, someone who _wants_ the peace must be there to save it! You wouldn't understand, as all you can think of is your stupid group's existence and goals!"

His expressions darkened. "You don't even _know_ the half of it, girl."

Honoka pointed directly at his face, scowling with an expression filled with disgust. "You're just a low, filthy villain who can't do anything else other than work for some big idiー"

She didn't really know why, but if she had to put it in words, it's that either Pissard really hates _her_ specifically or fate itself hates _her_ specifically. She felt her cheeks met with metallic gauntlets and pure hardness, and within less than a second, her back crashed into the construction steel-walls within the area. Pissard walked over to her just as she managed to get up on her one unbroken hand. "You better keep that mouth shut, Cure White." he scowled. "You think I get all the luxury as a villain and all those stupid 'sympathy' from the people helping me? You think you know what _I'm_ going through!? Think again!" He gave her face another kick, ignoring her scream.

"S-shi..." the bluenette wailed. _It hurts... it hurts..._ "N-no matter what... I will neverー" Pissard shut her up with a kick to the stomach. _N-Nagisa... please..._

"Oh? What's this?" Just as Honoka finally stopped struggling, Pissard kneeled down and grinned evilly at her other hand- the one in a cast. "Is that what I did last time? Oh, must have felt great to get that cast, didn't it?" he asked sarcastically. His eyes had been painted completely black with a lust for revenge, and the desire for gaining back the respect he deserved.

Honoka grunted. "...y-you'll... never..."

The villain scowled. "I said, _keep your mouth shut!_" he roared. After slapping her one more time, he suddenly grinned. "Say, since your right hand is useless right now... _why not dispose of it?_"

Mipple finally decided to try and take action. "N-no, you can't, mipo!" she exclaimed, but Pissard suddenly grabbed her from within her phone form and slammed her against the ground violently. "W-wahh!" Mipple hid herself again, hoping that Pissard wouldn't take the Prism Stone from within her tail. He didn't, as he was too preoccupied torturing his blue-haired victim.

Inside her body, Honoka could swear she felt her fear rise up intensely. If anything, it made her want to throw up right now, on this spot, but... she couldn't. Whimpering in fear and pain, she tried to shake her head, but Pissard shoved her head against the metallic walls.

"Oh, yes, you'll actually enjoy it." Pissard held one hand up, the other keeping its grip on her head. The free hand suddenly began charging some kind of glowing energy ball, from which Honoka could feel the dangerous warmth and heat in. "You see, with this, I shall release a huge beam that shall disintegrate your useless hand _and_ arm- and you'll thank me, Cure White. You'll thank me for getting rid of your useless nuisance-like arm."

Her tears emerged, and she used the rest of her power to just about cry. "P-please... please, d-do..n't..."_  
_

Having been lost in the waves of rage, Pissard snickered. His mouth opened, and he said the two words that Honoka dreaded the most right now.

"_Say goodbye~_"

If anything, Honoka really and desperately wished that someone would save her. _S-save me, Nagisaー_

* * *

ーPissard had been too lost in his desire for revenge, that he didn't felt anything hit him.

At least, that wasn't until a few seconds later, where he had crashed right into brick-hard cement pavements. The pain that surged through his head a few split-seconds after wasn't anything like an ordinary kick; in fact, Honoka couldn't describe how happy she was when she saw Nagisa swing that _giant metallic lacrosse stick against Pissard's skull_. Normally, she wouldn't been at least a bit worried for the villain due to the fact that it could've been murder if his skull or brain had been destroyed, but in this case, she was a bit too terrified to do _anything_ at the moment but cry and wrap her unbroken arm around Nagisa's thighs, wetting her shirt while she let out all her fear with relief.

"Yukishiro-san, it's alright, I'm here..." Nagisa said, hugging her back as Mepple jumped out her pocket. He ran over to the phone that had fallen on the ground and shook it. "Yukishiro-san... I'm sorry, I'm sorry for leaving you alone..."

"Mipple!" Mepple screamed. "Are you okay, mepo!?"

The pink fairy groaned weakly. "Y-yes, I'm okay, mipo... b-but Honoka-chan...!"

Mepple pointed to the bluenette, who was sobbing fearfully into Nagisa's shirt. The lacrosse player herself bit her lips with intense guilt and shame. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

Although Honoka tried to tell her it wasn't her fault, she failed to do so and kept on crying instead.

"...you bastards..." Pissard muttered through a set of viciously gritted tooth. He pushed his way out of the cement rubble trapping him underneath, and snarled ferociously at Nagisa. "You, Cure Black! I will fucking _rip you to shre-_"

His face met the girl's heels, and the man was sent flying back against unfinished but abandoned buildings. "You keep _your_ mouth shut!" Nagisa screamed. "I... I won't forgive you for what you did to Yukishiro-san!" She rushed towards his body, and just as he groaned, she smashed the metallic lacrosse stick onto his body. "I'll kill you next time you do anything to hurt my friends, I will-"

"_Shut the fuck up!_" The villain hurriedly got up and punched her stomach. Nagisa sputtered and felt herself lifting off the ground, her back crashing into the rough surface of the abandoned area. "You... you'll pay for everything!" he roared, stomping on the fallen lacrosse stick Nagisa had dropped prior to the punch.

"M-Misumi-san!" Honoka shrieked. She rushed over to the orange-haired lacrosse player, and helped her up with her only functioning hand. "A-are you alright?"

The girl nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm alright..."

"Transform now, mepo | Transform now, mipo!" both their mascots exclaimed.

They nodded, and together, the transform sequence activated. "**Emissary of Light, _Cure Black!_**"

"**Emissary of Light, _Cure White!_**"

"_**We are Pretty Cure!**_"

Cure White pointed at Pissard. "_Servant of the Dark Power..._"

"_...return to the darkness from which you came!_" Cure Black finished.

Impatient, the villain jumped from his position towards them. "Curse you damn Precures!" he exclaimed. With one punch filled with darkness, the two dodged it as the ground they previously stood on disintegrated. "I will kill you both and get back the respect that I deserve!"

"You don't deserve any respect!" Cure White exclaimed. She jumped up and did a roundhouse kick, to which Pissard blocked with his arms.

Cure Black got under that, however, and delivered to him a lightning-infested punch. "You're just a pathetic villain!"

Once more, he crashed into cement.

At this, Cure Black grabbed Cure White's unbroken arm. "Yukishiro-san, we're leaving _now!_" she shouted.

"O-okay!" the bluenette replied.

The two ran out the abandoned area, hoping they could at least lose Pissard. However, hot on the pursuit was the villain himself who had gotten up a few seconds later. "Don't run, you filthy cowards!" he roared. The two girls ignored him, and he charged up some evil energy balls to throw at them.

"Shiiiiit!" Cure Black screamed. She swayed from left to right, Honoka following her directions, as they dodged all the energy balls thrown at them. "Yukishiro-san, do you think you can make it to a larger area like around the train's tracks?"

"...y-yes..." she replied.

The two made their way towards an empty, but wider, area, with the raging Pissard chasing them.

* * *

Their fight took a longer time than any of them had though. By now, with their sleeves torn and filthy dust covering some of their body parts, the Precures were actually holding up quite well. Pissard, however, was not coping well with this fight; his breathing started becoming ragged, and his eyes formed bags underneath for unknown reasons. "Damn... you... Precures..." he muttered. "You will all... die anyways... why do you fight!?"

"Because we want to protect this peace!" Cure White shouted. "We love our own planet, and someone has to protect it!"

He gritted his teeth. "What use is it if you will fail anyw-"

"That's because _we won't!_" Cure Black cut him off. "We won't fail if we try our best!"

"Nonsense!" Pissard barked. "The Dark Lord will crush all of your hopes to dust, he will-" he was cut off again, barely able to dodge a punch from Cure Black. "Cheh, you stupid Precures should learn your places!" Pissard landed on one railing, and shot a beam towards the two of them.

They dodged it, landing on another parallel railing. "If you won't give up..." Cure Black muttered. "**_Black__ Thunder!_**"

Cure White, although hesitantly, moved her right arm- the broken one- to grasp Nagisa's hand. She winced a bit at the pain, but since it was for the sake of defeating an evil cause... "_**W-White Thunder!**_" Together, they glared at the white-haired man. "_Our beautiful souls..._"

"_...shall crush your evil heart!_" Cure Black said.

Their hands tightening around one another's, they raised their free hands towards Pissard. "_**Precure Marble Screw!**_"

"Like hell that'll work!" Pissard spat and shot another beam at it.

The two blasts collided against each other, and as a climax of the battle, both sides were now pushing as much energy as they could put into the beams.

Pissard grunted, his eyes bulging out. "Give up now, Precures!"

"Never!" Cure Black exclaimed.

That's when he grinned. "Hmm. I wonder..." he said. The other girls raised their eyes curiously, when suddenly, they heard trains coming- one from the city, another towards the city. Cure White looked down and realized that _both_ sides were standing on the rails, and both trains were coming towards them. "If you don't give up now, we'll both die anyways. How's that?"

She cursed. "D-damn it... damn it..." Cure White tried to think of a way to change the situation, but she found it useless. Within a mere 45 seconds, the trains would reach them.

"Heh! You better die fast!"

"No..." Cure Black muttered. "We won't... we won't die!" she exclaimed. The Precures' beam suddenly grew bigger, catching Pissard off-guard. "We're the Precures, and we won't fail because we're _trying__!_ You'll lose, Pissard, and we will win no matter what!"

Cure White then nodded. "Y-yes, she's right!" she told Pissard. "We are the hope of our world, and if we lose, then they'll be disappointed in us!"

The beam pushed closer to Pissard, whose arms were starting to feel like being torn apart, limb to limb. "N-no, this can't be-"

"_We'll win!_" both girls shouted.

In a flash, the beam tore through Pissard's torso. With disbelief, fell onto his knees, the shaking railways blurring in his vision. "N-no... damn..."

Cure White frowned. "We... did it..." she muttered.

Cure Black quickly jumped back, as the trains closed in. However, her eyes widened when she saw Cure White fall to her knees as well, still on the tracks. "W-White!" the orange-haired fighter shrieked. "Get out!"

The bluenette, however, felt her vision fading out. "I- I can't... do anymore..."

"_White!_"

Pissard scoffed weakly. "It's... a shame..." he grunted. He reached his hand into the gaping hole in his torso and clutched around something. Taking it out, it seemed to be some kind of green jewel. "...bastards..." he muttered. Pissard then threw it at Honoka roughly, knocking her off the rails. Just as Cure Black finally saw what he had done, the trains ran over him and caused the villain to explode into black dust.

"H-he..." the orange-haired girl whispered, shaken. Unable to find any words to say, the girls reverted back to their original forms. "N-nevermind that for now... Y-Yukishiro-san! Are you alright!?"

Honoka laughed weakly. "Y-yes... I'm alright..."

Hugging the bluenette, Nagisa could swear it hurted so much to hold in her tears of guilt, for not following Honoka earlier.

* * *

**I'd like to note that I finished _writing_ this chapter during a moment where I couldn't use the Internet. **(I left this tab open so I just had to make sure I didn't save it otherwise I'd lose the entire thing.) **Anyways, I had written it halfway already before the moment, so I had to remember the rest of the part however I remembered it and then write it in my own way, so if some things are waaaaaaay wrong from the original, forgive me. **(Yeah, I could've edited them anyways, but I'm too lazy.)

**Also, no, I do _not_ have anything against Honoka. I just... had to make him torture her like that, but I really don't have anything against her, really! Daaaaamn, I'm sorry, Honoka.**


End file.
